Stray Cat
by Kissanpennun
Summary: A young woman witnessed a murder, a mass murder to be exact. She searched for help only to find one hell of a butler with a cat fetish, a child earl, and weirdos in the mansion. Was it mentioned that the young woman was a cat girl demoness? SebxOc
1. Prologue

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to Kiss-san's attempt on Kuroshitsuji!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Kissanpennun: ^^;; If Characters are OOC, then sorry. It's been a while since I've watched or read this anime/manga. But I am re-watching the episodes to make sure I have them down pat.**

**Monika-san: _ In other words…you chose this anime at random?**

**Kissanpennun: . I did not, I just wanted to see who else I can do good enough. Although everyone did like my KHR fanfics….**

**Haruhi-nee: Then wouldn't it be smart to continue doing KHR fanfics until you at least know the characters you are doing?**

**Kissanpennun: =.= Maybe…But I like Sebastian cuz he's a demon…. ;;**

**Haruhi-nee: I guess the disclaimer is next?**

**Monika-san: Kiss-san doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own her Ocs!**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R or I will skewer you.**

**M&K: Stop threatening the readers.**

**Haruhi-nee: It worked the last time.**

**Kissanpennun: o.e Anyways, I need to get back to the KHR story…or at the most start another one that I know I can finish…**

**Haruhi-nee: Roger dodger.**

**M&H: Now to the show!!!!**

**Kissanpennun: Enjoy the First chapter of my fanfic Stray Cat.**

* * *

Prologue: Prosperous Rain.

It was a cold day, possibly a rainy one, she noted walking slowly along the streets as if nothing was wrong. Although it was raining and she held no umbrella, many people started to stare at her as she wandered quietly in the streets. _Why am I even here? What is my purpose?_ she thought to herself as she wandered, her dress was far too long and no one noticed she was barefoot as she wandered the streets with no true destination. Her long, silvery white hair fell in cascades down to the small of her back as she moved with ease to keep her face hidden from the crowd. She had only one thing on her head, a white cloth to cover some of her head, but that too was getting soaked. She had been walking for days, no rest, no stopping to eat, and definitely not stopping to answer people's question on why she was walking in the rain.

No, some other higher force was at work as it drove her feet forward to her destination that was set. She knew not where it was, all she knew was she needed to get there soon and to see to the end of it why she was to go there. "Mama! Look the new Phantom toy is out!" said a little boy, gazing at a store window as the wandering young woman walked by, something made her stop, a sudden flash in her mind of something red and black. _Don't be silly…there is a lot of red and black here…but what does it mean?_ She thought to herself and continued on walking until she bumped into man. She let out a sudden squeak, catching the attention of the young boy with him.

"Young miss? Are you ok?" came the smooth voice and warm hands cupping her chin to examine her for any injury. She felt her hair brushed away from her eyes, which had been closed since she was too scared to open them from their relax state. She was on the verge of passing out, but she needed to open her eyes and see who it was cupping her chin so gently, who was asking such a nice question towards someone like her. She opened one eyes, surprised to see a dark loom of the black umbrella the man held as another man held the same thing over the young boy he accompanied. She swept her right eye towards the man holding her chin and her breath clogged in her throat as she stared deeply into red eyes framed by black.

_I so hate my premonitions sometimes…damn me._ She thought seeing as the man was quiet handsome, and he had such a kind smile on his face. But she knew, in her heart, that the smile was just some mask he put on to fool others. Like he was hiding something far worse behind it, something deadly. "N-neko.." was all she managed to say, her body slowly turning to aching and she tugged her chin away. She stood on shaky legs, determine to get away even though she utter her demonic race to the unknown male. His eyes lit up at her words and without a second thought he cradle her fragile form to his. "Young Master, I believe this woman may knows something about that 'Cat' incident yesterday." He said, smiling down at the woman in hopes she did know something about it.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, his eyes wandering over the girl in his butler's arms and noted something quiet odd. The cloth on her head, it was moving as if something lied underneath it. "Fine." Was all Ciel said, walking back to his carriage to wait for Sebastian to take off. As if there was no other need of permission, Sebastian carried the now sleeping woman into the carriage and placed her adjacent to Ciel. "Well arrive at the mansion in just a bit, My Lord." he said softly, a smirk forming onto his face before he vanished once more. "Bastard…" murmured Ciel, glancing at the girl once more before the carriage jolted forward towards their home.

* * *

"Woah! She's really pretty!"

"I wonder why Ciel-sama and Sebastian came in with her?"

"I wonder if she's my rival for Sebastian-kun?"

"Seriously, could you drop that Meirin? He's not going to fall in love with you, not a chance in hell."

"Oh ho ho ho."

The sound of voices of people arguing around her caused her ears to twitch, rotate, and listen more to the conversation while remaining still. She stirred awake at the sound of them bickering over this 'Sebastian' and about 'love', which didn't make any sense to this woman since she consider herself a stray all of her life. "Nya…?" she murmured, shifting on the bed to sit up slowly. "Oh! She's waking up!" said the person who she recognized voice wise was Meirin. Sliding up to a more comfortable position, she turned her gaze towards the four in her room and practically got stunned looks at her.

"She has really pretty blue-green eyes!" squealed the blond with the straw hat. "Oh! I agree with Finian, her eyes are gorgeous!" said Meirin, a soft "Oh ho ho." escaped the chibi man who would be known as Tanaka. "Damn, who would have ever seen such deep sea color eyes before." said the man with the cigarette in his mouth. "Bradroy, do not smoke around our guest. You could damage her lungs." said the man at the entrance, accompanied by the young boy. "Please forgive me, we forgot to introduce ourselves. This young man behind me is Lord Ciel Phantomhive, heir of the Phantomhive name. And I am Sebastian Michaelis, one hell of a butler for my young master." said the man with red eyes.

She finally noticed the black tailored suit he wore, the black attire for a butler. "B-butler..?" the timid response came out lips, causing Ciel to snort. "Now that you are awake, who are you?" he asked, almost glaring at her as if she was ruining his day. She blinked, touching her head as she glanced around the room. "I don't have a name, never had one. I wander, but last time I stayed bad thing happen to village. Village was destroyed by a neko, very bad neko who bath himself in blood of humans." she said timidly once more, hiding her face with her hair as she kept her gaze straight at her lap, not daring to show her eyes. "People were nice in village, very kind. They sheltered me, protected me, now they are all dead. That neko is very bad, kills for no reason other to bathe in their mortal blood."

The other servants were shaking at her words, but how she spoke caused Sebastian to glance at his master. Something was off how she spoke, her English was broken and perhaps something she used to speak. It wasn't helpful, but they got the general idea of what happened to the village. Ciel's face showed how shock he was to hear the information, even how the woman spoke was broken, no one could miss the tremor in her voice of utter sadness. _They sheltered me, protected me, now they are all dead._ Those words were a big hint to Sebastian, who figured that this woman had to be the reasoning behind the string of attacks. But what was it about her?

"Can you tell us anything else? And may we see your eyes?" asked Ciel, walking over to her and grasping her face. "No! No see eyes, eyes bring nothing but misfortune to all! I hate my eyes!" she said, jerking her head away violently to only have her head jerk back by Sebastian. She gasped as she tried to pull away from his strong grip, Ciel looking at her to open her eyes. "Open your eyes, young miss. I'm sure nothing terrible will happen to us, I promise you that." said Sebastian, his voice evoking nothing but the truth since no one could stop this demonic butler. She swallowed, her eyes slowly opening after reconsidering what he said. She opened them, revealing the deep sea blue eyes with obvious tint of green to give the illusion of staring into the sea.

"Beautiful eyes you have, what shame you hide them in fear of one person." said Ciel, walking away after seeing her eyes. "No, bad neko don't want my eyes." she said, wrapping her arms around her sides as she shakes a bit from fear. "Bad neko wants to kill, uses eyes as excuse to murder all. Claims that no man shall see them, women die if they envy them." she stated, getting nervous glances from the other four servants besides Sebastian and Ciel. "And what if someone wanted them for themselves?" asked Ciel, looking directly at her as if knowing something like that must have happened if she feared others seeing her eyes. "They die a painful death, I no recall any since last village. But if so, they died in a very cruel way." she said softly, hugging herself more.

Ciel sighed, glancing at Sebastian and nods. "Get her ready in a few days, we'll make that 'Neko' come out and regret his choice in gruesome killings." said Ciel, walking off. The last words echo into the hallway, a sharp click of someone's heels and the words "Yes, My Lord." was all that was heard before the young woman passed out.

* * *

**Kissanpennun: And that is the end of the Prologue.**

**Monika-san: Not too bad Kiss-san.**

**Haruhi-nee: I was surprised you did a neko demon girl.**

**Kissanpennun: Why is it surprising? Sebastian likes cats. So why not have a demonic cat girl as his love interest?**

**M&H: ++Sweat drop.++ Seriously…. ++Looks at the cat girl author.++**

**Kissanpennun: . Seriously, you guys did not suspect me using a cat girl? I AM a cat girl, why not use what I know to make Sebastian go all blushy over her?**

**Monika-san: But a cat girl?**

**Haruhi-nee: I saw her scrap the angel fanfic, seems like there were a lot of holes in that one.**

**Kissanpennun: Originally, yes this was SUPPOSE to be an Angel Oc, but due to the mere fact I could not picture a sweet innocent angel walking around looking for a demon I booted it out until I can get a better grasp of what to do with ****that**** particular story plot line.**

**Monika-san: Just like the KHR fan fiction that you've yet to update past chapter one?**

**Kissanpennun: ;; Yea I need to scrap that for a later date…So that one is gonna get deleted for a bit. ONLY for a while until I can figure out what in the nine hells I did wrong to get that huge writer block issue.**

**Haruhi-nee: If you see one of her stories like poof randomly, it means she took it off to revise for a good reason. She does that with chapters too, if she needs to revise them, she'll do so.**

**Kissanpennun: Well now that we have that like done and over with. Ciao-nee!**

**M&H: Ja-nee!**

**Next chapter summary:**

**What does this broken English girl have to unlock the puzzle behind the Cat Demon Murderer? And why is it tat Pluto hates her? Till next time, Ja-nee! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to the second chapter of Stray Cat, by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Kissanpennun: o.e Murrz…..**

**Haruhi-nee: What's up sis?**

**Kissanpennun: I just noticed on all of my fanfics I wrote, my side faces vanish into thin air. =w=**

**Monika-san: Really? You noticed that after you posted the chapters?**

**Kissanpennun: []Nods.[]**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own Kuroshitsuji but she does own her Ocs.**

**Monika-san: So…what do you have in store for the readers this chappy?**

**Kissanpennun: owo Giving her a name AND everyone finding out she's a cat demon.**

**Monika-san: Do you even have a name for her?**

**Haruhi-nee: Doubt she does, but if she does it'll be one of those pretty cat girl names.**

**Kissanpennun: e.e Nothing is wrong with pretty cat girl names!**

**Monika-san: Right…**

**Kissanpennun: Alright, let's get to the story before I get another huggle of death.**

**Monika-san: You got a huggle of death? O.o**

**Kissanpennun: ^^;; Someone huggled me to death almost in a review… owo I'd like to stay alive thank you readers. Huggles are welcome, just not to death….Then you'll be left with my sister and god knows what she'll do to my stories…[]Shivers.[]**

**Haruhi-nee: She has a point…I would just make everyone cut each other up…**

**M&K: …**

**Monika-san: I see your point.**

**Kissapennun: And the sad part is she didn't even deny it. o.e **

**Monika-san: To~ Chapter two!**

**Kissanpennun: Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dog and Cat demons so don't go together…**

The young woman stirred in her bed to the feel of something quiet heavy on her chest. Opening her eyes she peered straight into two narrow slit red eyes that seem to show hatred in them. She squeaked, kicking the naked man off of her and she made her way into the bathroom. The loud commotion after words only could possibly be described as someone tearing the room apart, which caught Sebastian and Ciel's attention since they weren't too far away. "What is going on in the new maid's room? She's only been here for three days and she's destroying the place?" asked Ciel as Sebastian helped him get dress for the day. "Not too sure, but Pluto is also missing. Perhaps he stumbled into her room and she's not use to dogs?" suggested Sebastian as he poured a cup of freshly brew tea for his young master.

The young woman slammed her door shut, latterly locking it so that Pluto couldn't come out. She could hear him snarling and clawing at her door as she hustled down to the kitchen dressed for the day. "Oh. What was going on in your room? It was quiet loud." asked Meirin as she started to fix the cupboards. The young woman smiled sweetly, although she had a few scratches on her face and possible a few rips in her clothes thanks to that dog demon that barged in her room. "Oh, white hair man with red eyes got violent and I locked him in room. He needs to cool down." she said, returning back to getting the plates and the silverware out so that her new master could eat this morning. It didn't take long for Sebastian to arrive in the kitchen, he was bustling about as usual to make breakfast for Ciel but he didn't even notice the young woman behind him cleaning up his mess as he did so.

"You know, those two in the kitchen scare me…" said Brad as he watched the two with Finny and Meirin. Not once during the whole time the two were in the kitchen did they speak. Not once did they look around to see if someone else where there, and not _once_ did either of them bump into each other. It was like the two knew where each other was and moved accordingly to get out of the way for the other. "I wonder if she's a good cook like Sebastian…" said Finny thoughtfully. Meirin gasped, pulling the other two servants with her into the hallway. "We have to give her a name! And Finny, make sure you tell Pluto he's a bad boy roughing up such a sweet girl like her." said Meirin, getting Brad and Finny to huddle together with her to make a good name for the nameless maid.

* * *

The young woman gave a sigh of relief, she had worked most of the day with the few injuries she sustained from Pluto and she really wanted to just find a tree to climb up in. To fall asleep in for the night to avoid more conflict with the dog beast, since obviously he didn't like her being a cat demon. She was a bit glad to have her ears covered, her tail in one piece since she slept with it out during the night, and to get some good food for the first two meals. She giggled, walking into the kitchen while Sebastian and Ciel was out and began cooking dinner, something with a small sweet and spicy taste that she recalled from her childhood. It would only be a few hours before she could set it down in front of everyone.

As she cooked, the rest of the servants were trying their best to keep Pluto out of the kitchen while Sebastian was gone. Only Finny had the strength to keep the demon dog in place, Pluto was determine to drive the cat demon out but no one knew what he knew. "I wonder why he is so set on hurting her." whined Meirin after the second hour outside waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to return home. _"Now, you just have to keep Pluto away from where the new maid is so he won't destroy it. I checked her room and I know it has to be repaid immediately if she is going to sleep here more." Sebastian said with a clam face, the same face he used when he was trying to fool others he wasn't a bit irked about something. "No matter what stay calm., _stay_ calm while I am out with the young master and everything will be ok. Keep Pluto out of the house by entertaining him., hopefully the dumb mutt will find playing games more interesting than torturing a well capable young woman." _

Meirin started to go off into dream land about her and Sebastian, Finny kept tossing Pluto around playfully as told by Sebastian to do. And Brad was just sitting here wondering about what she was doing in the kitchen since he could smell her food from here. "So we're going to reveal her name when Sebastian and young master come back?" asked Brad, smoking another cigarette while Tanaka sipped more tea from where he sat. "Oh ho ho ho." was all that left him in agreement, since the other two grinned at him since the name they came up with was a really pretty name for a girl like her. Possibly one of the few things Sebastian would like, if he liked the name they had in store for her. Another hour passed and finally the carriage was in sight, Finny laughed in glee while holding onto Pluto.

"Their back!" the three servants said together in happiness, meaning that they weren't on dog patrol anymore since Pluto was now turning into his human form causing Meirin to have a nose bleed. The young woman heard the commotion after setting the now steaming hot food onto the table, making sure that her young master had plenty to pick and choose from. She walked outside, unaware that Pluto was let go since Sebastian was near by. "Welcome back." she said, bowing from the front steps. "Dinner is on the tab-" she was cut off when she saw Pluto running towards her. _What in the world..?_ Sebastian was quiet confuse on the matter as Pluto charged fully at the young woman in his wolf form. Something was indeed wrong, Pluto never charged at others unless they meant Ciel harm. Or was there something else that Sebastian missed.

"Naida! Watch out!" yelled Meirin, clamping her hand over her mouth after calling the nameless maid it. The maid didn't really hear the name, all she did was narrow her eyes at the wolf charging and leaped high enough to slam her feet to his nose, causing him to be halted by her attack. "Stupid dog, stay down and behave." she hissed lowly, making sure no one caught that. Not even Sebastian could hear what she was saying. "Behave or I snip it when you sleep." She glared down at Pluto briefly, her hair hiding her face from everyone else before she stepped off of his nose and giggled. "Good doggy, I'm good with dogs." she said with a smile, dumbfounding everyone. Including Sebastian since he could have sworn he saw animosity in her eyes before she planted, the now shaking Pluto's nose into the dirt.

"Naida, it has a nice ring to it." Ciel said, glancing over to Meirin. "Is that her new name?" He asked, completely ignoring the matter since he had a good hunch on what Naida was now. "U-uh yea. We came up with it. Naida seemed like a nice name." said Finny, a nervous laugh escaping him as he tried to figure out what just happened. "That is your new name, Naida." said Ciel, which earned him a big smile from Naida. "Thank you much, I'll treasure name." she said bowing once more. She walked back inside, heading straight towards the showers since she had opened a wound from that kick. Sebastian tasted some of her food, awed by her selection and quality of taste it had. He let Ciel eat in peace while he went to go check on Naida, who was gone a bit too long for just a simple change of clothes.

He entered her room quietly, her maid uniform on the floor along side the head cloth she used. Sebastian opened the door to her bathroom, hearing splashing going on in here and he took one look in. "Ah, there you are miss Naida-" he opened his eyes and stared for probably the first time in all his years. There she was, naked in the bath tub with soap all over her breasts and her body. She did turn around, her sea blue eyes wide with shock as she scrubbed her tail and her ears with a washcloth that was in her hands. She swallowed, more worried since she didn't know if demons were aloud in the house. She stood, trying to find a towel when Sebastian grabbed her wrists suddenly.

"Nya!" Naida tugged on her wrist that he held, wondering why she had a feeling she had to get away from Sebastian before things get worse. "I didn't kill no one, bad cat did it. I'm a good cat!" she said, tears forming in her eyes since she didn't know what else to do, her mind was running out of ideas other than kicking him away and breaking out the window. But she couldn't possibly harm the person who cradled her so kindly before, not the one who nourished her back to health. She couldn't bring herself to do something to this man, not a thing since he saved her along with her new master. "A cat…" the words were slowly said, his grip tightening to squeeze her wrist as if to see if she was soft there. "A cat…and a woman in one? I must be seeing things now." he said, tugging her towards him so he could feel her back to his chest.

Sebastian was loosing his control, that strict control he had so many times with others just merely shattered by the sight of a cat _girl_ in the bath tub naked. His mask was cracked, there was no way he could fake a kind smile that would read as a non sexual smile. He breathed, now realizing why Pluto acted as such. If she was a cat demon, then she would gain Sebastian's devoting attention towards her since he loves cats. That made a lot of sense, and since she's a cat…that would mean she has animosity towards Pluto for almost ruining her disguise and her possibility of living free. "Don't worry, we know you're a good cat." he finally said after several minutes of just breathing and feeling her soft body against his. "But, I must say, if I only knew you were a cat demon earlier. I wouldn't be in this bad of state now, terribly sorry to ask you this. But may I just hold you a bit longer? Just so I can…calm down?" Sebastian said, keeping his body in check so he didn't do anything else more reckless.

Naida swallowed, her heart was pounding and she was against the idea of him holding her any long. But she changed her mind the second she heard he was in a bad state, meaning he probably would do something she would hate far more than this. "S-sure." she managed to say weakly, her knees trembling as she wanted to sit down so badly. She was ready to just pass out, and she was glad when Sebastian lowered them to the floor and held her quiet close. "What do you know of the Cat demon murderer anyways Naida?" he asked softly, placing her arms to cross under her breasts so he could be near the tempting mounds but also use them as a reason to resist and calm down. He had to be a gentleman and not touch her intimately unless she wishes it.

"He…He's tall, much your height and red hair." she started, leaning back into his arms as she recalled what the male look like. "He has odd taste, I mean in females of my kind. He also fools rich women to use them for parties to get his…'meals' I think he called them." she said, trying to not tense up too much or perhaps cause trouble. She had a habit of biting people who grabbed her when she was too tense, another good reason to talk to him and have a conversation with him even in this quietly odd predicament. This made her really want to buy locks in her room so neither him or Pluto can waltz in and see her cat form. "Uses them to get his meal? How so?" he asked, resting his chin onto her head, finding it was the most relaxing position to him

As she thought of the demon's reasoning, Sebastian reeled himself back in from the idea of finding her being in his arms comfortable. He shouldn't even be having this much contact with her, and yet subconsciously his body moved to accommodate her body to fit just right in his arms. _No more touching the cat times Sebastian…_ he thought, trying to get himself to move away now before he heard her voice once more. "Oh! He uses them for parties, searches room for women who are 'unattainable' and preys on them. Draws them away to kill them." she said, jumping up from his arms to give the demon butler one view of her derrière that he was never going to complain about. Had he been a normal male, with normal body reactions to a naked female bum in his face with a cute little black tail covering some of it…perhaps he would have had a nose bleed from this. But Sebastian was one hell of a butler, he just took in her detailed bum and closed his eyes before a wave of lust assaulted him by the mere image of her naked form.

"I see, well Naida. As much as looking at your…lovely form and holding it is pleasant, I must go report this to Master Ciel so we can prepare a good bait for the murderer." said Sebastian standing up. Naida blushed, quickly slipping back into the water to hide from him which made him chuckle. "Cute." he thought, leaving her bathroom to do as he said so he can go off to a specific place to help him focus on other things before the image of a naked cat girl cover in soap assail his mind while he worked.

_A good cat wears a bow their master gave them, to show they are good. A bad cat wears nothing but bell around it's neck to show it was bad and needs make noise to know where it is._

* * *

**Monika-san: What's with that last lines?**

**Kissanpennun: It's something I made up from the "They tie a bell around a bad cat's neck." Quote from the Black Cat anime/manga series.**

**Haruhi-nee: So…Sebastian got horny looking at her.**

**Monika-san: More like he was getting all happy to have a cat with a human body then the horny stuff started.**

**Kissapennun: There will be NO lemon in this, sexual hints maybe but no lemon. =w= My last lemon was awful so I need to work on that before even making a lemon chapter promises.**

**Monika-san: So you're gonna do some lime?**

**Kissanpennun: Maybe, but it may be lime hints or lemon hints. Just not a full blow chapter of it.**

**Haruhi-nee: So, what does Naida means?**

**Kissapennun: Naida means Water Nymph. And no, they didn't know that because if they did know that, Meirin would have thought of something TOTALLY different.**

**M&H: True.**

**Kissanpennun: Well, until the next chapter. Ciao-nee!**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R or I skewer you.**

**Monika-san: Haruhi-nee….**

* * *

**Next Chapter summary**

**Now that the cat is literally out of the bag, how is Naida gonna help Sebastian and Ciel catch the murderer? Will Sebastian learn to control his cat affection around Naida? And what would happen IF Sebastian had to pretend to be Naida's husband for just one night? Till next time Ja-nee! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to the third chapter of Stray Cat by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-hosts Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Kissanpennun: []Fiddles with color chart and tosses around colors she didn't like.[] Not Red. Brown is so…meh. And copper I used in a KHR fanfic. Did I use midnight blue?**

**Monika-san: Kiss-san what in the world are you doing?**

**Haruhi-nee: Seems like she's picking colors.**

**Monika-san: Obviously, but colors to what?**

**Kissanpennun: Hair colors. I need to find a good hair color wig for Naida so she can be in disguise when the Bad Cat is revealed. Ciel got her a wig and a gorgeous ball gown for her to wear since they are going to a costume party I think.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-san doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own her Ocs.**

**Monika-san: Oooh. So why not just pull Naida's hair up and make it fancy, her wear make up and what not and be all +Image of Naida+ SPARKLEY! **

**Haruhi-nee: I think she means, make her into a make up mound so that even that bad cat can tell.**

**Kissapennun: Good idea, besides there are very few white hair girls out there. So he may be…entrance to go hunt her?**

**M&H: Pretty much.**

**Kissanpennun: Alright, now that I get the gist of what I am doing, let's get to the next chapter.**

**M&H: Enjoy!**

**Kiss-san: owo Enjoy the Second chapter of Stray Cat! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Being a couple for a day.**

The loud waltzing music rang in her ears as she stood next to the well groomed Sebastian who was posing as her husband. A soft sigh escaped Naida's red lips as she tried to recall all the educate she learned the past few months on how to act as a lady. _Women wear such tight corsets in this time? I think I'll have bruises when I get home after this…_ She thought bitterly, smiling sweetly at some women who passed by them, giggling at her and Sebastian. They have yet to dance, and for a good reason too. The bad cat had yet to reveal himself, and Naida would have saw him or felt his presence by now. She could still remember the day she was dragged into Master Ciel's office to get told this.

"_Yes young master?" she asked, looking at him a bit confuse, a rarity that he would call her into his office after only a week living in his house. "We found the bad cat living with a Madame Gloria, now we need you to help us get him to act accordingly so we can remove him from existence." said Ciel, looking at Naida bored since he knew she was going to have issues with all these trainings since he even had issues with it. "How so, young master?" she asked, tilting her head to the side that made Sebastian close his eyes for a brief moment since he could imagine her cat ears tilting with her head and twitching._

"_Glad to know you're interested. We need you to learn proper educate for a lady immediately for this up coming ball. Sebastian is going to be your husband when we all go to Madame Gloria's ball, so you need to act like a married couple. Hopefully the two of you training together is a good help." stated Ciel, which made Naida blush and squeak quite loudly. Ciel winced, looking at her as two ears sprout out from her head cloth and she grabbed her tail in means of trying to calm her nerves. "I knew she was a demon…but a cat demon?" asked Ciel looking at Sebastian._

"_That she is. No doubt we can accommodate a dress to make her demonic self look like a costume." suggested Sebastian, trying to not show that he was all to happy to have a cat demon as his wife, even if it was for one day. Ceil gave him the 'You bastard, you didn't happen to mention she was a cat demon.' look since Sebastian kept that information to himself alone. Seems like Sebastian was paying him back for allowing Pluto to stay. "Naida, we need you to do this. You know what he looks like, even if he recognizes you. I think he'd be a bit distracted by the mere fact you are married, which should make you unattainable. Something he likes the most." commented Ciel. "And you are a pretty girl, a bit of make up and your hair up will make you look like a high class lady that is worthy to walk next to Sebastian."_

_Naida glanced at the two, actually a bit more worried that Sebastian was going to do something to her instead of the bad cat. "No worries Naida, my dear. I'm going to be one hell of a husband." Sebastian said, that all to confident grin on his face as he walked towards her to start her training for being fit to be a wife._

Naida glanced over at Sebastian who was not too far from her speaking to Ciel while she stood near this column. "Excuse me, miss?" came a child's voice. Naida glanced down, seeing the little boy and smiled at him. She could smell the scent of the bad cat on him, which meant that the demon sent the boy to her instead of coming out yet. "Yes, little one?" she asked sweetly, Ciel nodding towards Sebastian that she had someone talking to her so he needed to act his part. "I was wondering if you're free for a dance with my master?" asked the child, his eyes were a bit hallow and Naida could always recall those years of hallowing one's feelings out. The child was possibly hiding his terror this way, or that his soul was beaten out of him, which is a shame since he seem so sweet.

"A dance? With whom is your master?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "And if he wanted a dance, why didn't he come himself. Scared?" she gave a small smirk on her lips, which should irk the demon if he was watching her. She could feel a tingling sensation, one she was all to familiar with since it was Sebastian coming up behind her to make his claim on her. "Master Evan Stone. He would like a dance with you." said the boy. "Tell your master my _wife_ isn't to dance with no one but me this evening." said Sebastian, placing a possessive hand on her hip that made her look up at him with a blush. "D-darling, I was trying to be nice." she said softly, Sebastian looking down to her lips and then her eyes.

"Being nice is pleasant dear, but it's been so long since I danced with you in my arms." said Sebastian, stroking her jaw and her neck in an affectionate way. Sebastian could feel the glare of someone in the crowd, but all he cared for was the cat demoness was his for the night. He was going to make this a night for her to remember, even after they go back to their normal life. "If you keep making a face like that darling you know I can't say no." she giggled, finding his little pout he gave her cute. She stepped away from his arms, earning a small mental growl from him. She allowed him into her mind, just so that he can be inappropriate while still acting like a gentleman for everyone else.

The boy had already vanish after Sebastian's words, meaning they were left alone for only a moment before the next song started up. _You are asking me to behave badly, kitten._ Sebastian's words brushed against her mind as she turned around to smile sweetly at him. "The next song should be starting soon, shall we dance then?" she asked, giving him a small coy smile that gave her another brush against her mind. Something about sharing her mind with him was a bit too intimate, but it was necessary since it was his only way of finding her. "Oh what a darling little costume you have. Not very…imaginative though." came a crude comment from the hostess of the party, Madame Gloria.

"Well, my husband has an affection towards cats so I thought it was a nice thing." Naida remarked, turning her sea green eyes onto the plump woman who only wore a mask with her ball gown and feathered boa. And she said her costume was less imaginative? How many other women in this damn ballroom have something around _their_ necks aside from their masks. Madame Gloria looked Sebastian up and down, thankfully the mask hid his face so she didn't really get to see all of his gorgeous face. _Can I at least punch her? She has no right to insult me because _she_ doesn't have you…_ Naida stated in Sebastian's mind, making him chuckle out loud to only have Madame Gloria to look at him funny.

"I do have an affections for cats, but" he moved closer to Naida, his arm wrapping around her trim waist as he planted a kiss to her forehead. "something about my wife wearing these little things just makes her look more edible. A primp cat and a tomcat. Mmm, I like the idea of role play with this." murmured Sebastian, stealing a blush from both women since neither one expected him to say something like that. _Now, now. No need for violence against the Madame. But, if she is helping him out by getting him meals and she knows what he is then she is just as guilty as him._ Sebastian replied to her, rubbing her hip with his gloved hand to calm her down a bit since he can sense she really wanted to use the plump Madame as a scratching post.

Naida giggled, trying to remember she was the bait and had to act accordingly. "Dearest, not in front of the Madame." she said in a hush tone, making the Madame glare at her. "The next song is starting, let's dance the night away before. I'm sure the Madame has other things to do than to be bothered by us." Naida added, curtsying to the hostess before letting Sebastian walk her out into the dance floor for a long awaited waltz. Naida was a bit timid about dancing so close to Sebastian, but he assured her while they practice a while back how he wouldn't do anything other than what was expected of him. As they started to waltz around the room, pressed against Sebastian and hearing him speak in a low voice to her was something that made her blush.

He was talking about cooking, something that shouldn't be talked on the dance floor but the two of them talked about that while getting glared off the side by possible targets. Naida's hair was partially up, she had a few braided hoops of her hair and her hair was cut to the middle of her back so it wasn't too long. Sebastian twirled her, her body swirling as she glanced around the room when her eyes connected with someone she never excepted. Amber eyes filled with animosity and hate penetrated through the crowd, there was no denying the cat slit in the eyes of the red head he was the demon they were seeking. He may have hide all of his face with that black mask of his, but those eyes he could never hide. _Sebastian, he's standing right next to the Madame. They seem to be talking about something._ She spoke to him quietly, he twirled her once more as she strained her cat ears to over hear the conversation.

It was no use, Madame was smart to have them standing near the band so even if she tried to over hear their talk, it would all be in vain since Madame could make the band play louder. _Good work, now we have him were we want him._ Sebastian said, finishing the waltz with her and bowed at the end of the dance. He walked her back towards the refreshments, he didn't mind her pristine white ball gown contrasted his black tuxedo. Of course, he wanted to make them like that since that is how they were acting. He wasn't like her, a demon cat who can understand human feelings was something beyond him. She informed him while they were training, she was raised in the human world and has no recollection anything beyond her few hundred years living from one town to the next.

"Dear, would you like anything to parch your throat?" Sebastian asked, knowing the demon Evan Stone was within ear shot with a possible drink for her. "Oh. Well, yes. Which ever you think will be delicious." said Naida, almost stuttering on her reply since it was a bit odd for her to have the killer peering at her so intensely. _Don't worry, I'm here. He won't harm you._ Sebastian reminded her as he walked off to get her a drink. "What a lovely little flower you've bloomed into, who knew you got married." came the cold response of Evan. Naida turned around, tucking a strand of her hair away. "I don't know what you mean." she said softly, wanting the unwanted stares of the women to go away. "Well, obviously you hooked yourself a husband. How is he with you, and I mean _you_ altogether." asked Evan, his amber eyes drifted over her body to drink in her change.

She had to restrain from shivering, disgusted by his look meant that Ciel was right. Before this, she was available to him if he wanted her but now that she is 'married' to Sebastian…things just became a game of hunt with him. "He loves me for me, and yes all of me." she said softly, glancing around to see where Sebastian darted off to and found him being flirted with by Madame Gloria. _Please tell me she isn't flirting with you just to give Evan time for this…._ she softly hissed in their link, a chuckle from Sebastian mind made her wonder what she said he thought was funny. _My little kitty sound a bit jealous of another woman squandering around me. How adorable._ Naida blushed, which made Evan think she was blushing at something he said.

"So, are you interested in going to catch up, for old times sake?" he asked, smirking like he had finally caught her in his trap. Naida turned her attention towards him, swallowing at sent a small hiss _you got me giving him the wrong impression_ towards Sebastian as she made a pondering face. "I'm not sure, my husband should be back soon with drinks." she said softly, glancing around like she was looking for her husband and the women around her smiled at her devotion to her husband. It was a nice thing to have a pleasant stare other than those 'she's cheating on her husband?' looks. "It's only for a moment, just to show you some of the things I have accomplished in the gap of time we lost contact with one another." he said, bowing and giving the impression he was meaning it in a friendly way.

"Well, just for a bit I guess. My husband is talking a bit long for the drinks." she said, finally pretending to give in and follow him into this alcove that was well shadowed and no one else was there. "In here." he said softly, allowing her to enter the room, the scent of something assailing her and she blink.

"This is…" she started to say before sliding against the door, her dress in a neat bunching around her waist as Evan cupped her chin. "Forgive me but I have no intentions of letting you go now. Now, you sleep here while I go get me something to eat. I'll let you sleep while I go back to hunting…" was all she heard before darkness washed over her. She sent one last thought to Sebastian before completely becoming unconscious. _They are working together…and he isn't going to eat me….but mate with me after he feasts…_

_

* * *

_

"We have to make our move the second he bring another girl into the same room." Sebastian murmured to Ciel, final able to escape the blasted Madame Gloria after she saw Evan's leave his hidden room. Sebastian informed his master what they have to watch and now they were looking at all the other women who were married. Sebastian didn't tell Ciel about the whole mating thing, he didn't dare since it would only boil his blood more. He pretended to be worried on where he wife was, having given Ciel her drink instead as he searched the room for her. Madame Gloria would wink at him, making him think she really was playing in this dangerous game with Evan by helping him.

He had to cool down, the idea of another male touching his cat was getting on his nerves. Why? He wasn't sure other than the possessiveness of the idea someone touching his cat. Funny how he claims her as his cat without even thinking about it, he found this amusing in his mind as he kept a keen eye on Evan to see when he moved and which woman he picked as a target. He would have gone into the alcove to get Naida but he needed to look like he wasn't aware of where she was. How could he not know her presence was right behind that dark blue curtain in the left corner where no one was at? He just waited, and sure enough, an hour after taking Naida behind the curtain he took a cute brunette behind the same curtain and he smirked. Sebastian glanced at his master, Ciel nodding and went to follow him as well.

It would only be a matter of time before they strike, and unfortunately it would be too late to save the young woman he took in afterwards.

* * *

Naida awoken to the sickening smell of blood in the air, and the gritty sound of a man and a woman talking. "_Why_ did you bring that impure bitch here?" screeched the female who sound like Madame Gloria getting heated over some woman. Was it her she was talking about? "Why do _you_ give a fuck if I want to mate with someone who is one of my kind? Do you see me fucking those damn women I eat? No, I only have tune tastes." snarled Evan, obviously he didn't sound happy at all. _Wait…if they are talking about me, then what happened to the girl…? Oh dear lord, he ate her heart already? _She thought opening an eye, seeing blood drip off of a table near her and she tried to move.

"_I_ care because you promise me _I _would be your mate after you help me become beautiful! What about _my_ needs!" she shriek again, Naida thinking she was a spoiled brat who got whatever she wanted and ended up overweight and under look due to weight. Probably why she is so mad at Naida, who is a perfect weight and shape due to high metabolism and demons inability to get super fat since they burn so many calories with their powers alone. Naida shifted a bit, glad her dress didn't make a sound as she got up from her seat to sneak away from the two who were a room away. She let them argue, sneaking around without her heels on so no one would hear her heels clicking against the marble. She was glad she was light on her feet, her steps leaving no sound as she came closer to the exit.

"Well, well, running off before we breed together? Now isn't that a bit rude?" came the sneer of Evan, making Naida wince at how he caught her. He must have noticed it when him and Gloria finished arguing. Damn him for walking in right when she was about to leave. "You caught me." she turned around laughing, looking embarrassed. "I just needed some fresh air, the smell of blood was getting me a bit sick." she said, hoping he would buy that statement. He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was lying of telling the truth and he noticed she only did leave the room. He knew that was a fake door, leading more into the labyrinth he had made. "I see, well then come back and I'll remove the body." He said, grasping her hand and taking her back into the room where Madame Gloria was at, she had a swollen lip like she got slapped.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to make my darling mate" Evan paused to run longing glance at Naida before returning to talking. "comfortable before we consummate." he said, stroking Naida's cheek before walking off to do as he said. "I don't see what he sees in you." sneered Madame Gloria. "Perhaps you insulting a cat demoness isn't a good idea." Naida said softly, glancing at her and sighs. "Just to inform you, male cat demons have a thing about insults. Females may blow it off, but the males however don't forget about them and will make the insulter pay." She picked up a ice cube and held it onto Madame's swollen lip. Madame slapped her hand away, glaring at Naida as if she dare insult her by helping her.

"You don't know what he is capable of…" Naida said, knowing the chilling truth that Evan has killed over five of his mistresses before. "I am capable of many things, and some should be left in the dark Kitten." he said, as if he knew her name was that. "Well, seems like we came too late to save the young woman…but I guess saving the darling _wife_ is a bit better." said Ciel walking in with Sebastian in tow, causing Evan to swirl around and hiss. "Seems like the husband doesn't know when to leave demons alone!" snarled Evan. "Is that so, Kurgan? Oh, I'm sorry, you preferred if I called you Evan." said Sebastian, smirking since he knew the name of the demon from the start. "Kurgan…" Madame Gloria murmured, not even getting it meant that was his real name.

"Sebastian…" Naida stood up, looking at him as if he came just in time. "Well, seems like my _wife_ is fine." Sebastian remarked, glancing over at her to access if they did anything else other than talk. _No, you came in right before he was going to drag me into a possible room…_ She said to him in their link, making the demonic butler less tense since all he thought about was the dread of walking in on them while they did that. Kurgan glanced at Naida, confused as she walked over to Sebastian and kissed his cheek. "What about mating with me!" he snarled getting punched back by Sebastian. "I seem to forget telling you this, but I had no intentions of mating. Besides that" Naida looked at him and smiled sweetly. "why would I mate with a murder when I have one _hell_ of a husband?" replied Naida.

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel just rolled his eyes. "Madame Gloria, did you know of his 'eating' habits before you took him on as your lover?" asked Ciel, gaining Madame Gloria's attention. "Yes, and he said he'd make me beautiful if I let him eat at each ball I throw." she said, which only made Ciel sigh. "Seems like we have two monsters in our wake. Sebastian, I order you to kill them both." Ciel took off his eye patch to reveal the contract, and that made Kurgan gasp. "Wait, if you have a contract that means…!" he started before Sebastian peeled off one of his gloves to show the exact same mark. "Bingo." Naida said, walking over to Madame Gloria and held onto her shoulders. The two male demons fought, and while they did so, Naida leaned down so her lips were near Madame Gloria's ear. "I suggest you sit here and allow me to send you to a peaceful death. Or would you rather Sebastian slice you into a painful one?" Naida said quietly, making the hostess pale thinking of being massacred by the man she flirted with not too long ago.

Kurgan fought back, trying to kill Ciel which didn't work because Sebastian already broke both of Kurgan's legs in the process. Ciel stepped beside Naida, finding out that Kurgan didn't go anywhere near her in possibility he still had hopes that they could be together. "Kitten! Save me!" Kurgan screamed, reaching out towards Naida with a broken arm. Naida's features grew cold and distant, like she knew the name Kitten back when she was living in the village. That's all anyone called her since she had no other name, it was Kitten to mark the fact she was like a baby cat to them. A pet, nothing more or less. "_Good kitty, good kitty let me tie this bow around you. I see, I see, that you are meant to be a good little cat. Bad kitties, bad kitties, always stealing mice from you. Bad kitties, bad kitties, I shall tie a bell on you._" sang Naida which made Kurgan pale at the song.

It was the only thing she remembered from their childhood, she didn't recall it because he was so sweet back then but now she remembered the song of their caretaker. "_Bad kitty, bad kitty, you shall wear this bell forever. Bad kitty, bad kitty, you should go to hell for the better. Good kitty, good kitty, send the bad cat to the white gloved man. Good kitty, good kitty, kiss the white glove man for sending the bad cat away. Good kitty, good kitty, no more bad kitty around to mess with you. Good kitty, good kitty, you shall go to heaven when you are through._" finished Naida, smirking at how Kurgan freaked at the song. It was something only she would remember, a song their caretaker sung to them to make sure they turned out to be 'good kitties'. Sebastian waited long enough and delivered the finishing blow, Kurgan screaming out as the white glove killed him and he perished back to hell. Naida had already killed Madame Gloria, she injected her with a small quick poison a few minutes ago and now she was dead.

The group left the place to allow Scotland yard's police to find the two dead bodies and to also end the case of the murder streak. "What was that song about?" asked Ciel as they rode back to the mansion. Naida glanced and him, a sad smile on her face as she too off her gloves. "A very long time ago, my caretaker sang that song to me and Kurgan. I didn't know Evan was him since he changed so much since then. The song was meant to instill fear into us so we didn't turn into a bad cat. A bad cat goes to hell and a good cat goes to heaven. Ironically, I am a demon. Do you really think I can go to heaven being a good kitty?" she asked Ciel, her master and her owner. Ciel shrugged, looking out at the moving trees. "Even if you don't go to heaven….I think you staying by my and Sebastian side forever is a good thing."

Naida blinked, the young master actually admitted he liked her since she came her. And before she could reply he handed her a box, and gave a small smile. "A present, for a job well done. We picked it out a few days ago." he said, waiting for her to open it. When she did, she stared down at a large ribbon, she picked it up and tried to figure out what to do with it. Was she suppose to tie it around her hair or her tail? It was to big for her tail she found out by how big it was, and her hair wouldn't need something this big to hold it. She wrapped it around her neck, holding the loose ends towards Ciel so he could tie it into a bow before she moved it one side of her neck to make it look fashionable.

She smiled, a bow on the side of her neck and it was a present from both her master and Sebastian. She finally found a home, and this is where her adventures continue onward. What else is in store for this good cat?

_Good kitty, good kitty let me tie this bow around you._

_I see, I see, that you are meant to be a good little cat. _

_Bad kitties, bad kitties, always stealing mice from you. _

_Bad kitties, bad kitties, I shall tie a bell on you._

_Bad kitty, bad kitty, you shall wear this bell forever. _

_Bad kitty, bad kitty, you should go to hell for the better. _

_Good kitty, good kitty, send the bad cat to the white gloved man. _

_Good kitty, good kitty, kiss the white glove man for sending the bad cat away. _

_Good kitty, good kitty, no more bad kitty around to mess with you. _

_Good kitty, good kitty, you shall go to heaven when you are through._

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Monika-san: o-o**

**Haruhi-nee: o.o**

**Kiss-san: Well that was a good chapter!**

**Monika-san: Wow, and I hope there is a reason behind the last paragraph is a song.**

**Kiss-san: Of course, so the readers can see how it is when put into song format. ^w^**

**Haruhi-nee: That was actually a good chapter, some things weren't detail but still good.**

**Kiss-san: =w=;; OK, I get it I suck at combat details. I'll get better I swear!**

**Monika-san: +Giggles+ Anyways, now where to after this chapter?**

**Kiss-san: Ummm…Idk owo Probably introduce that god of death weirdo in the next chapter and go from there. **

**Haruhi-nee: Wouldn't that be a good thing, since he has a thing for Sebastian he can declare Naida his rival or something.**

**Kiss-san: O.O Not a bad idea! []Runs off to write that down.[]**

**Monika-san: Well, I guess we're stuck with leaving you guys to the next chapter. Until next time, Ciao-nee!**

**Haruhi-nee: And R&R before I Skewer you.**

**Monika-san: +Sweat drops.+**

**Quick Next Chapter Summary:**

**What is up with Gil trying to cut up Naida? What? Their rivals for Sebastian? Huh? How did she get dragged into that oddball's love for blood when she likes the demon? Until next time, ja-nee! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Monika-san: Mosh, mosh! Welcome to another chapter of Stray Cat by Kiss-san!**

**Haruhi-nee: We're her co-host Haruhi-nee and Monika-san.**

**Kiss-san: Alright another chapter getting done with a good cup of coffee! ^w^**

**Monika-san: ++Giggles.++ Anyways, what's the plan for Naida today?**

**Kiss-san: Getting that crazy Death God Greil Sutcliffe to declare his weird obsession of Sebastian.**

**Haruhi-nee: Oh. So we get to see some blood shed from someone who likes to shower things in red?**

**Kiss-san: []Side glances[] Maybe…so this may be an interesting chapter.**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-nee doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own her Ocs.**

**Kiss-san: I know I made an error in my Kissing the Cloud Fanfic about Basil, so I'm making EXTRA sure to get Greil correct. So I'm watching the anime while I do this fanfic. XD**

**Haruhi-nee: You want to get them pretty close to their original character, even in a fanfic?**

**Monika-san: Well yes, even the smallest hint of change can be noticed by readers.**

**Kiss-san: =w= Yea, I totally forgot that whole 'old English' part of Basil, but NEVER again will I do that! I will rewatch the anime to get that character feel once more! ^^ So no more disappointments.**

**M&H: ++Claps++**

**Kiss-san: I hope you'll enjoy this chappy, the fourth installment of Stray cat.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A death god is a rival?**

Naida sat beside Sebastian as they went into town to gather a few things for dinner tonight, the young master had a guest and they had to get the thing ready since the other three servants messed up the food preparations. "Who would have thought that Brad would try to cook the roast before us? Shame that he burnt it beyond recognition…and now we have to go get another lamb and several other top ingredients to make a delectable dinner." sighed Naida, earning her a laugh from Sebastian. "I am so use to sabotage from those three, it has become a habit of fixing their mistakes." stated Sebastian keeping his eyes on the road, he took a turn to an abandon side road for a reason, he wanted to give his little cat something.

"Sebastian, the town is on the other path."

"I know."

"Then why did you go this way?"

"I have my reasons."

"Explain."

"Your curiosity is at it's peak no?"

"Stop teasing and tell me why we are here." She snorted, poking the demonic butler in his nose while her sea green eyes look directly at him. She was a bit peeved he didn't say why they went this way, and the way he was acting was making her want to bite him for answers. _I bet he would like me biting him, giving him an excuse to reprimand me. HA! Not gonna let you have your punishment games on me!_ She mused in her mind, thankful to have her thoughts to her own since she saw how he toyed with Pluto a lot. Seems like the dog demon preferred her over Sebastian, since she does give him good scratches if he behaves.

"Where is your bow?" He asked, turning to her and looked around her neck to see if she was wearing it. Naida tugged her hair over her shoulder to show him that at the end of her braid, she used the bow to tie her hair up. "You were going to reprimand me if I didn't have it, weren't you?" she said wariedly, getting a chuckle from him. "Smart little cat, you seem to know my game of punishment. Hmm, what can I do to have my fun with you?" Sebastian said, smirking as he looked at her to see what he could do to get her into his grasps. She has been a bit slippery as of late, ever since the day they were 'married' for a day. She seemed to win all his games, getting him no time to torture the cute cat girl with a small wager. She made no mistakes, not one error, and she definitely made sure to keep one step ahead of him so she didn't loose. She was a worthy opponent, and he had to admit she did like keeping herself off of his punishment game roster unlike that stupid mutt. "Seems like I can't win with you, for now. Let me give you a present." he said, taking out a black box and opening the lid.

Naida's eyes widen in shock, paralyzed with fear as she saw the black lace around a golden bell. _What…kind of sick joke is this? I've been good…. I know I have…_ She thought to herself, trembling at the sight of the bell before her. "I know you fear wearing bells, but I think this is more suited for you. With this black ribbon on the bell I can tie it in a bow, making the bad omen you see before you neutralize. Isn't that how you see a ribbon, a symbol of good and a bell for bad?" Sebastian said, tying the bell around her neck and making a bow behind her neck so it would be perfect. He moved the bell around, the bow close to it and gave the bell a little jingle. "You are a good cat, I just prefer to know where you are when in the kitchen. Hearing a soft, melody of a bell ringing is exquisite to my ears."

Naida swallowed, timidly touching the bell and looked down. She was speechless. There was nothing she could say to him after receiving this. . .gift as he called it. How was she to react to this? She hated bells all of her life, now she wears one on her neck for his amusement? What an evil, demonic man…how could he do this to her?_ Demons don't always make sense, stupid._ She reminded herself, sitting quietly in hopes he would get that they needed to get their shopping done now. Sebastian sighed, seeing as she fell silent and looking like he slapped her. Perhaps she hasn't adjusted to his logic yet, but he knew she wanted them to get their chore done before the guest arrive. Sebastian started the horses again, making haste towards the city so they can gather the items needed.

* * *

The soft bell chiming alerted Ciel and his guest that someone was coming. "Oh? Do you have a cat around?" the madam asked, looking around. "Mrrow?" the soft meowing came forth from the hallway as the black cat pawed over towards Ciel. Ciel looked at it funny, not recalling a cat but then he noticed the sea green eyes and the white streaks of fur that was patched all over the cat, making it look like it had white stripes. "Naida, you seem to wandered over here again." He said softly, picking her up and noticing a bell on her and a ribbon. "Hmm? You have a bell and a bow on? Seems like someone wanted to hear you walk around." Ciel noted, getting a gasp from the madam.

"OH! She is just adorable! May I hold the sweet little thing? May I? I just love cats. Did you say her name was Naida? Oh, how cute." Squealed the madam, getting a look from Ciel that could only be described as un-amused annoyance. "Certainly, just be careful to not get her near our dog. He tends to get jealous of how she gets a lot of attention." Ciel said, handing over Naida to the madam who was cuddling the living life out of her. _This lady has a tight grip! Ow!_ Whined Naida in her head, wiggling a bit from the tight squeeze the old madam had on her. She decided to turn into a black cat, her animal form, just to escape Sebastian who was finishing up dinner.

"I'm going to take you home with me." whispered the madam, making Naida look up at her in confusion. _You can't just _take_ me home, I live here!_ She protested, her words coming out in no more than meows and her paws representing her failing arms if she was in her human base form. _Note to self . . .never get into cat form when crazy people are over, they have a habit of thinking of stealing me.._ She thought, sadden the woman didn't get her meowing as a 'no taking me' kind of thing. Then again, no one spoke animal language aside from that blasted dog. The dinner went as plan and Naida was stuck in the madam's lap until a butler took her away from the madam and took her outside.

"Hn, so this is the thing Sebby is all over now?" came a bone chilling voice, Naida turned around from her spot in the carriage to meet cold calculating amber eyes and long crimson red hair. _Huh? Who is this weirdo?_ She thought, tilting her head to the side to inquire who he was when he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and peered at her more intensely. "Hmm. I see nothing special about this cat, I mean. Really, how is she suppose to interrupt me and Sebby having children?" said the strange man, getting weird look from Naida that pretty much translated into 'where in the nine hells did this weirdo crawl from and what is this obsession with Sebastian?' The man flung her into the carriage again, looking her over as if she was nothing more than a nuisance than anything else. "Eh, I still can't see how he loves this cat more than me! I mean really, Sebby and I have so much history together. And when we finally kiss! OH! I can see it!" Squealed the man, squirming around in his own little world like a school girl imagining her first kiss.

Naida slipped out of the carriage and moved towards the mansion again, that was before a scissor came flying out of no where landing in front of her. She tensed, swearing she just saw her life flash before her. "Now, now, kitty-chan. We can't have you running away before I get to see my beloved Sebby!" the man said, looking annoyed behind his red rim glasses. "Be a good little cat and stay put.-" he was cut off by a swift kick in the face by a black blur. "I swear, I take my eyes off of you one minute Naida and you're already in trouble." sighed Sebastian, glancing over at her, his red eyes accessing that she was alright.

"Why are you a cat? I could have sworn you-. Ah, never mind, get change in the carriage." Sebastian said, smiling as he tossed some women's clothes into the carriage. Naida didn't say anything but did as told and went into the carriage to change. "SEBBY! My darling love! Oh how I missed you-" Sebastian kicked him again, an annoyed expression appeared on his face. "Why are you here Greil? Don't you have reaping to do?" Sebastian asked in a bored tone. "Sebby, aren't you happy to see me? I should have came here earlier but I had work to do! William is making me work so much!" whined Griel, wiggling about as if that was going to change Sebastian's mind.

"Your Juliet has come and now I want to see if you~ changed your mind about me having your babies!" Squealed Greil, getting a disgusted look from Sebastian. "Please stop talking like that, that is disgusting…" Sebastian said, looking like he may hurl at the idea of such. "My, how cold you are. But that is to be expected from you!" Greil said, snickering about as he looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian. Who is this weirdo?" Came Naida's voice, catching both men's attention. Sebastian smirked, seeing the lovely white gown fitting her just perfectly as she came out of the carriage like a true lady. The dress was just a simple white town with white trim, it wasn't too puffy at the bottom so it fit her figure quite well.

She had a white trim hat on as well and she was dressed for some kind of event. "Ah, Naida, you look splendid in that gown. The young master has good taste, as always." Sebastian said, smiling at her which only made Greil look between the two shock, he couldn't speak as he watched on. "You still didn't tell me who this weirdo is Sebastian. Talk, or maybe I'll bite it out of you." said Naida, tugging on one of the gloves, looking quiet annoyed she had to wear something fancy again. "And why would the young master make me wear this? The Madam is in the far back, I doubt she would see me. Besides, I have a feeling it was you who picked this out and convinced master Ciel to get it." she said.

"Oh? Seems like nothing passes those cat eyes of yours. Smart cat."

"Better than a stupid one, who is this man?"

"Oh, just a death god name Greil Sutcliffe. He's an odd one."

"You can say that again. Why is he asking for your babies? He does know he's a male right?"

"Oh ho? Are you getting annoyed someone wants my children? Like perhaps you want them?"

"I-I said no such thing!"

"Ah, but that blush of yours says you were thinking about bearing my children."

"Evil demon!"

"Sly Cat."

"Meany! Tease! Oh! Now your making me sound childish!"

"Meany? How am I mean when you won't let me play games with you? And you sounding childish is adorable. " He chuckles afterwords

"Those games aren't nice at all, teasing me and tempting me into your grasps! Ha! I am not that stupid!"

"Oh well, seems like this plan failed."

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!" Screamed Greil, having enough of them talking. Naida and Sebastian turned to the death god, as if just realizing he was there too. "We're having the same argument we've had since the whole marriage charade. She just won't let me tease her. Sadly." sighed Sebastian stealing another blush from Naida. "Oh, you! Why do you always go back to the marriage charade we did. We were only a couple for a day!" she said, pinching her cheeks to stop herself from blushing. "Marriage charade….a couple for a day….close knit…"Greil said slowly, shaking as he imaged Naida doing perverted things with Sebastian.

"Well, at the least I didn't mention seeing you in all your glory that one day." said Sebastian smirking. Naida gasped, Greil's eyes widening. "Seeing her in all her glory? You mean…na-na-na-" he stuttered, unable to say the word. "Yes, I saw her naked." Sebastian said with a grin, making Naida walk up to him and slap his chest. She was red, quiet red from him bluntly stating he saw her naked. "You know if someone over heard that then they would assume _you_ would have to take responsibility! Humans think that is a sure sign of marriage, since only a husband is to see that." snapped Naida, making Greil shake even more. "H-hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Screamed Greil.

"What? Something wrong?" Sebastian asked with that all knowing smirk, knowing he hit Greil's button so many times in just a few short minutes. "If you and her are so close and you seen her naked that means..!?" Greil said before Sebastian cut him off by yanking Naida into his arms. "Yes, she is my one and only. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your feelings when this one." Sebastian said, cupping Naida's chin and gazing into her eyes. "This one stole my heart right under your nose, and that is where it is staying. Staying with this lovely, beautiful, cat demoness." Sebastian kissed her forehead, Naida was blushing once more and her heart was pounding.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!!!!!" Greil grabbed his head, glaring at Naida. "YOU!!! You bewitched my Sebby! How dare you ruin our love!" Greil snarled, pulling out his scissors and preparing to attack. "Bewitched him? How can I bewitch someone who already likes cats before he met me? I am just a simple cat demoness and maid. If someone is bewitching another, that would be Sebastian bewitching me. The sneaky demonic butler." Naida said, glancing up at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at her, not sure if he should do something drastic in front of Greil. Kissing her was a big temptation, something he never dared to do around anyone because he wanted it to be, what was that human word again? Romantic?

"I'm bewitching? Oh, who would have thought I bewitched me a cat." Murmured Sebastian, pretty much ignoring Greil. Greil twitched, hating he was ignored by the two. He was going to kill Naida when he froze at the sight before him. Sebastian leaned close to capture Naida's lips, his arms wrapped around her waist to draw her closer into his chest so he can full kiss that delectable mouth that has been taunting him since the day he knew she was a cat demon. Naida's hands rest onto Sebastian's chest, she could feel the strong heartbeat under her palm as she closed her eyes to kiss him back. Something about kissing him was….

Dark…

Sweet…

Forbidden….

Something that was overwhelming her senses as they stood there, kissing like there was not a thing that could stop them. Sebastian pulled back, his eyes glowing red as he gazed at her. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. He knew he shouldn't have risked her life just to taste her lips in front of a Reaper. But, that one taste of her sweet lips gave him something he never had before. He craved for more of her lips, and the images of her in the bath came back to haunt him. The soap suds clinging to her body, the way he felt the second he saw her tail and her ears. This demoness. . .was going to be his tormentor and his salvation to days to come.

"Sebby…kissed her?" came the cracked voice of Greil, causing Sebastian to look at him while Naida touched her lips. "Sebby…you kissed her…but not me?" Greil looked like his mind was cracking, and he was going to walk forward if it wasn't for a particular spear like scissors blocking his path. "Excuse us, I need to drag him back to work before the director becomes enraged by his slacking off." came a voice before Greil's face was smashed towards the ground. William T. Spears had arrived and he didn't look please to be dragging Greil away from Sebastian again. "Again, sorry for the inconvenience." He said, dragging Greil away like there was nothing to it.

Naida blinked, glancing at the trailing back of the man before looking at Sebastian. "Ah, seems like we need to get you inside before the Madam sees you." Sebastian said, plastering on that smile of his before ushering her back inside. Naida became confused on what was going on, since now she was forced back into her maid uniform and back to working. "Oh my, maid-san? Have you seen a black cat with white stripes?" asked the Madam, looking a bit worried as if she couldn't find the creature. Naida gave a nervous laugh, recalling what she said about taking her home. "Ahya, seems like she wandered off again after that butler took her away from her. She tends to stray around her, but no worries. She'll always come back home, since she knows she is loved here." Naida said, smiling which only confused the Madam.

"I see. Well then, tell me when you see the cat. I'd like to have it, if possible." the Madam said, Ciel and Sebastian was walking closer and heard what she said. "I'm sorry Madam, but that cat belongs to the young master Ciel Phantomhive. I doubt it would just go with another, since she is devoted to her master." Naida said, smiling and getting an approved smirk from Ciel. "Excuse me!" the madam exclaimed heatedly, raising her hand to strike Naida but Sebastian grabbed the Madam's hand before that could happen. "Madam Cross, she speaks only the truth. That cat, Naida, she is only loyal to her owners that she decides on. The cat chooses it's masters, not the master choosing the cat." Sebastian said softly, making the Madam rethink all that was told to her.

"Fine. I guess I'll just enjoy holding the dear then. Excuse me, I have another appointment." Madam Cross said, yanking her arm away from Sebastian to go towards her carriage. Sebastian escorted her out and Ciel stood next to Naida. "Sebastian said you liked the dress, and also you met that annoyance." Ciel said quietly, glancing up at Naida. "Mn. But, young master you don't have to buy me a pretty gown as such. You're making it look like I am far more than just any ordinary maid." Naida said, looking down into his violet eyes. "You are more than an ordinary maid." Ciel replied. "You have your uses, thus a little gifts here and there is well deserved. Besides, sooner or later, I may need you to go undercover to gather information." Naida nodded, watching Sebastian return to Ciel's side and escorted his master inside.

* * *

Naida came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and a towel in her hand to dry her hair and ears. She heard a faint knock at her door and she replied. "Come in." She sat down on her bed, not caring how short her robe was nor that the one entering would be Sebastian. "You needed to see me, Naida?" Sebastian asked, looking at her with a calm expression, showing very little emotion as a preparation of what she had in store for him. "Yes I did. I need to confirm something." Naida said softly, her sea green eyes glowing softly from the moon light that filter in from her window. "Then by all means, ask away." Sebastian said, smiling as if whatever she was going to ask wasn't going to harm him at all.

"All that you said before…was that just to get that Reaper mad?" Asked Naida, her hand stilling from drying her hair as she waited for his response. The silence in the room was painful, neither one of them moved nor spoke after she asked that question. It took Sebastian several minutes before he could finally find his voice. "In the beginning, the words I spoke was a mere provocation to get him to leave me alone. But…" He paused, walking slowly past her towards her window to gaze out of it. "…But?" She asked, glancing at his back in wonderment, trying to figure out why he paused. "But…the moment you came out of the carriage, dressed up like a pure innocent woman….something changed. I started to speak nothing but truths, truths that I had hidden from you the moment I met you. And that kiss…" Sebastian said, touching his lips as he turned to look at her slightly. "That kiss would have been the end of your purity, the virginity you have as a demoness. A virgin demoness…so rare do I even see such. Demoness are known to throw them away on a whim….but you. You……you have this human conscious that stops you from doing such. Living here has made you aware of your….womanhood as a demon, but also it gives you rights to hold onto such purity."

Naida stared, stunned at the words flowing from his mouth. She touched the bell that was on her bed, she took it off so it wouldn't rust from the water in the shower. "A demon like you is almost fictional, since I know no demoness who hold a virginity as long as you have….it is quite charming, but also dangerous." Sebastian said, looking at her. "Everything I've said after you came from the carriage is true, but also….be warned little cat. If you even give me the slightest hint you want to be taken, I won't have any control to stop myself. Your virginity will belong to me, so I suggest you don't tease me like this again." Sebastian smiled, walking past the stunned woman as if it took everything he had to leave the room. "Naida……I am a demon too, a _male_ demon. Be wary of me, little cat, or I will steal that purity from you before you even notice." said Sebastian, walking out of her room to do his daily nightly accounting.

Naida sat there, her eyes wide with stun as she absorbed everything he said. He was right….he is a male demon. A male demon find it a sport to take female demoness' virginity if they held onto it, so he was right to make her take caution in him. But…she replayed everything in her head, letting it sink further into her mind as she pieced it together, trying to figure out the ridden that she knew was hidden due to her knowledge of humans.

Possessiveness….

Territorial….

Stealing of his heart…..

Amused at the idea of her thinking of children…..

His overly affection towards cats….

_No…_ Naida covered her mouth as she drew onto a conclusion that was obvious from the start. _He loves me? When the hell did he fall in love? Wait, he said the moment he found out I was a cat demon….Oh lord…but demons don't love, do they? Ack! I'm a demon, how am I suppose to know!_ Naida flopped onto her bed, lost in her muddle mind of confusion as she tried to piece together her own confusion. Will she ever see that she too was falling in love with him? Perhaps not, but a little nudge from particular events to come always helps blossoming love.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Kiss-san: Well, that is the end of chapter three!**

**Monika-san: So, in other words you're gonna make their relationship bloom?**

**Haruhi-nee: Damn it! I wanted to see someone get slice up!**

**Kiss-san: Later chapters, for now I just wanted to introduce those two death Reapers since they are important in the series, along with the Undertaker, who will be making an appearance the next chapter.**

**Monika-san: Don't tell me she's gonna have to see Sebastian make him laugh. **

**Kiss-san: []Glances at her.[] Obviously, since it has to deal with a case.**

**M&H: Woo…**

**Kiss-san: Such enthusiastic co-hosts of mine. ANYWAYS, I'll see what I can do for chapter four, if you have an idea for another case, pop it into a review. And thank you EvilBoyzR2Cute for that point out on Basil ^^;; I do read my reviews to see how my readers are enjoying my stories!**

**Haruhi-nee: R&R or I will skewer you.**

**Monika-san: Until next time!**

**Kiss-san: Ciao-nee!**

**Quick Next Chapter Summary**

**What's this? Another job for Ciel? And why is this weirdo of an undertaker looking at Naida like he knows something that she doesn't? Is death near for our cat demon? Or, is there someone she didn't expect coming back from the grave? Till next time :3 Ja-nee!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiss-san: YAY! Chapter four of Stray Cat! I know you'll been messaging me, begging me to continue. Guess what. I am. x3 I know for a fact, fans trying to stalk me and tie me up is scarier on my list then my characters trying to stab me. XD **

**Haruhi-nee: How is it possible you're still alive?**

**Monika-san: Because she's G as a ninja when it comes to hiding? O-o**

**Kiss-san: Not telling' xP**

**Haruhi-nee: Kiss-san doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. But she does own her OC's.**

**Monika-san: So, what's this chapter about again?**

**Kiss-san: About Naida going on a solo mission, but that's after going to the favorite, and creepy, Undertaker. **

**Haruhi-nee: Will I see her squeamish around him?**

**Kiss-san: No. No squeamish scenes sis. Just plain old "What the hell is wrong with this guy…?" thing.**

**H & M: Ah:**

**Kiss-san: Onto the story-nee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Haunting Moon.**

It had been roughly a month after the incident with Gil, and quite honestly things in the house was at a standstill until this next mission came up from the queen. For a full month, Naida had made it clearly obvious she was putting a good barrier between her and Sebastian. Halting any hints she wants him although their conversations changed very little. She wasn't going to let him get close enough to her to see if her body will give him an invite, and she'd rather not know what else is going through his head now that she has become femininely aware he's a male.

"Why are we here again?" Naida asked once more, casting a glance to Ciel as Sebastian went to deal with whomever inside. Ciel gave her a bored, annoyed look, seeing as she was being a bit slower than usual today. They had taken a trip towards the Undertaker's shop, whom was currently receiving his "payment" from Sebastian for helping them. "We're here to gather information on the case, Naida." Ciel said matter of fact way before a loud explosion of laughing fits rang into the cold late winter air.

Sebastian came back out, a giggling grey haired man followed afterwards and he wiped his face. "Welcome…" He paused, looking up at Naida before sliding a smile over to Ciel. Naida didn't like the look in the man's face as he snickered and lead them inside. "What do you know of the recent murders?" asked Ciel, leaning against a casket as he gazed at one of the death gods. Of course, Naida had no idea the Undertaker was also a death god, much like Gil was but at the least the Undertaker didn't have a crush on another man.

"Ah. You mean the women whom were burned in specific parts of their bodies? Yes and no." He lifted a jar of ashes, showing them to the young earl. "As you can see, not much to be seen. But, the police was nice enough to allow me to cremate them. They all had… particular burn marks on them." He snickered, wiping the drool from his mouth on his black sleeve before looking at Ciel. "Seems like a new friend has join you." He started to giggle again, causing Naida nothing but discomfort since she had a distinctive feeling she had met him before. Had she?

"She's irrelevant. Now, about this string of murders, what's so particular about these markings you mentioned." Ciel said, his tone carried a hint of annoyance since he'd like to get to the point so he could destroy whatever, or whomever, was doing this in the name of the Queen. Undertaker snickered, gesturing at the female mannequin in the corner that was already marked up. "Several burnt marks upon women's breasts," he ran a long black nail down the breasts, showing the cross markings that he had placed there. "And, there was also something interesting about how they're hearts were removed and where the women worked at."

Ciel blinked, looked at the mannequin, then back up at Undertaker. "What's so interesting about them?" Ciel knew little about what was going on. All he received was where the bodies were dumped at, Scotland Yard hadn't quite gotten all the information about what they were doing professionally. Undertaker snickered, a little bit of drool escaping the side of his lips as he thought about all that he knew. "The women had sex recently, possible a prostitute of some kind."

"I thought all prostitutes were the same." Ciel said wearily, earning himself another giggle from the Undertaker. "No, young master," Sebastian politely pointed out. Ciel gave him a short glance, and Sebastian took that as a hint to continue. "Some women have to sell themselves to ensure landlords don't take away land, or in some cases to ensure someone in their family still has a job. Not all are the same, some have circumstances, my lord."

"Oh," the simple response was all needed. Ciel got the point, so he returned his attention to the Undertaker. "Anything else?" Ciel inquired, needing to know if something else was amiss in this whole matter of murders. "Yes. The heart was removed with precision and clean cuts, an artistic hand to cut in such a way to not only make it clean… but painful as well. The women were most likely still alive when this was done." Naida covered her mouth, horrified that the women died such a painful death. Something like that… who could be so cruel to do something of the such?

_Something close and cruel as a demon_.

The moment those words passed through her mind, she realized it was the truth. Certainly if she was that cruel, she'd want do exactly that with no remorse. If she wasn't raised to be humanly as possible. "What about the hair they found?" Naida asked, causing everyone to look at her. She glanced about, not sure if that was something she should tell them about. But it dealt with the case. And when she asked one of the Scotland Yard's police members, they told her there were quite a bit of strands tied together. The women's hair cut off and tied in a bow as an offering. They informed her that it was braided, so most likely the woman had to had long enough hair to cut into two separate braided pigtails.

One for the decease, and one for the killer as a trophy.

"Hair fetishes…" The Undertaker giggled, making Ciel look over at Naida. "Sebastian, ready the carriage. Naida, we need to talk." Ciel said, seeing Sebastian raise a brow. "Preferably alone." Naida nodded, curtsying toward the Undertaker and walking out with Ciel. Sebastian went to go get the carriage ready, and Ciel kept his eyes forward as he spoke to Naida.

"I need you to start working at the Inn where the bodies have been found. The owner seemed skittish of men, she refused to speak to Scotland Yard, myself, and Sebastian. I need you to go there, alone, and gain her trust. I don't care how long it takes, make her trust you. I doubt people like you will notice you're the same as them." Ciel said firmly, earning himself a tight nod. She sighed, figuring the demonic butler wasn't going to happy his kitty eye candy was disappearing for a few days.

"This cat is going to stray a while. I'll return once I have found the scratching post, my lord." She said, turning her heels and walking down the street, passing Sebastian as he rode the carriage back. She was thankful Ciel decided to make her wear a blue Victorian dress today instead of her usual maid attire. This would make her sneaking in and attaining information far easier than before.

"Naida is going somewhere?" Sebastian asked, watching the shrinking backside of Naida as he helped Ciel into the carriage. "She's going to find the scratching post. She's just going to wander then come home." Ciel stated bluntly, looking boredly out the window as Sebastian blinked. He plastered on that fake smile that fooled everyone, and with a bow he said in his usual obedient tone. "Yes, My Lord."

~*With Naida*~

Naida continued to walk down the pavement, the carriages and passers by walking by her as she recalled the first time she walked down this street. She shook her head, a soft smile on her lips as she recalled how cold and wet it was. Then she had to bump into Sebastian and Ciel, a saving grace but she'd call it a bitter sweet hell.

"_I thought you were dead,"_ a disembodied voice came out of no where. She turned around, her mid back white and black hair swirling about her as she scanned the crowd to see if someone came to mind. Was she having another premonition? Here? In the middle of the bloody street? _That happened the first time you met Sebastian and Ciel too…_ she reminded herself. Naida kept looking around, trying to find the reason of the voice. It wasn't her voice. Or rather, it was a voice that she possible heard sometime earlier. It was definitely a woman's voice, one in utter shock at someone coming back from the dead.

Shaking her head to keep herself together, she continued her quick trip back to he Inn. When she got there, a bit cold from the wind blowing around the area, she entered the building hearing the chime of the bell on the top of the door. "I'm sorry, we're closed due to lack of staff." Called the owner, Ms. Claire as she introduced herself to the Scotland Yard.

"I came to apply for work, actually." Naida said, smiling at Claire, catching the middle age woman off guard. "Really?" Claire asked in surprise. When Naida nodded, she squeaked in glee and ran up hugging Naida. "Thank you so much! What's your name? I'll need it to fill out the roster." Naida winced inwardly, forgetting a bit she needed that. Was Naida a common name around here? Perhaps she can go off the exotic names. "Naida Michaelis. Pleasure of meeting you." Naida said, smiling again.

"Isn't Michaelis that butler's name? He came in earlier with a child." Claire pointed out.

"Sebastian Michaelis is my husband. I'm looking for work outside the Phantomhive household." Naida cleared up, so glad Sebastian was no where within ear shot to hear her saying this. He'd probably gloat about it for a for days to come. Like she'd allow that… "I'm not certain why he was here, but I'm looking for work. And I happened to be well versed in tendering to beds. And a bit of cooking too." Naida said confidently, keeping that smug smile at bay. She was getting just as bad as Sebastian! She was going to smile like he did.

While she was mentally scolding herself, Claire was pacing back and forth as if debating whether or not to let her work there or not. Claire stopped, looking at Naida. "Well. Since he is your husband, I guess this warning should be called for. There has been murders at this inn. Someone has been killing my workers." Claire started off, sighing at the mentioning of her employees. "I have no idea who would do something so cruel. These women had no where to go you see." Claire turned to look at Naida. "So I offered them shelter and work, to stop working as a prostitutes and do work that isn't shunned in the public eye."

"Sort of reforming them for the better." Naida glanced around the inn, no doubt something wasn't right here. She felt someone look at her, and she turned to the window to see a red blur. _Lovely, they know she has a new employee on the way…_ She thought, thinking it was a lot easier if she just find out whom it was quickly and get back to the young master.

"Yes, that's exactly how I saw it." Claire continued, walking over to the bookshelf and touched a book. "My husband is solider, so I opened this inn for women whom either didn't have income, or for those like me. Needing something to do while the husband is away on tour in another country." Naida sniffed, finding something wrong with what she was saying. Claire was lying. Naida's nose could smell the lie instantly, just like the building fear welling up in the woman's frame.

"I understand. Even with all the dangers coming with the job. I still want to work." Naida said, smiling. "Wouldn't want to put such a pleasant place reforming women to be left for wolves to buy it. God knows what men would do." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Men don't always have the best tastes. Particularly with decorating."

Claire laughed, walking behind the counter and filling out the needed documents for the job. Naida and Claire spent most of the rest of the day, after filling out the proper documents, cleaning and tidying up the inn. A few customers came in asking for food or direction, but both of the women were enjoying their time together. When night fell, Claire and Naida was preparing to close shop when a balding man walked in. Naida had stop herself from holding her nose from the acidic smell coming off the man. He was a stinker! Not even the cologne he wore hide that foul scent of his. She'd bed her money she'd be able to find him in a crowd, particularly with that interesting (and disgusting!) smell of his.

"Oh, Mr. Portman and Ms. Stone. How may I help you?" Claire asked, smoothing her hands over the front of her apron. Naida turned around, her sea green eyes wandering over the woman called Ms. Stone. She was a slim on, possibly in her early twenties from what Claire could see. Although she had red hair, it was pulled into such a tight bun that Naida thought she was hurting herself with how her hairs looked like they were about to rip out from their spots on the pale Ms. Stone.

"Still running the business?" asked Ms. Stone, causing Naida pause her work to hear her better. That voice. Ms. Stone's voice sounded like the one from earlier in that premonition. Claire nodded, glancing over at Naida. "This is Mrs. Michaelis. She wanted a job outside her husband's profession." Claire said politely, gesturing at Naida whom turned around and curtseyed.

Mr. Portman turned to her, his oily face was redden as he looked her up and down with those heated green eyes. Naida didn't miss the sweep of his tongue over his lips, like he was dying to taste her. _Not a fat chance bud. Sebastian would kill you before he got a taste._ Naida thought bitterly, not allowing disgust to ripple down her body since she was well aware whom was on the top of "Claim Naida as own" list.

"Mrs. Michaelis was your name?" asked Mr. Portman.

"Yes sir, it was." Naida said sweetly, closing her eyes as she smiled just as sweetly at him.

"What would your first name be?" he asked, his breathing irregular as if he was about to faint. Or have a heart attack. Or trying to calm his hormones which he can't since he was getting excited at just looking at her.

"Naida," the simple answer seemed to make Ms. Stone gurgle and gag on something. Naida opened her eyes, seeing Ms. Stone coughing on a glass of water that Claire gave her. Something about knowing Naida's name set her off. And she couldn't smell Ms. Stone without Mr. Portman leaving the room. Perhaps that was how Ms. Stone blended in with crowds without no one knowing she was something else. With that disgusting scent looming in the room, Naida was unable to identify if Ms. Stone was a demon or not. Likewise if Ms. Stone was one too.

"Sadly I must be going. My husband is expecting me home sometime soon. I know he'll want to have some reason to punish me if I'm late. So I best be going." Naida said, picking up her coat and slipping back on her gloves.

"Your husband punishes you?" Claire said horrified. Naida giggled, turning to wink at Claire. "Not the bad punishment. I mean the," Naida covered her mouth and nodded her head towards the steps leading upwards to the spare bedrooms. Claire looked confused until she linked the hidden meaning. Ms. Stone and Mr. Portman seemed to follow suit, and Mr. Portman was about as red as a beet with either lust or lack of air. Neither that Naida was concerned for. If he truly wanted her, he'd have to get her husband first. And doubtfully he could even smudge the Phantomhive name with any stunt he has.

Naida waved a polite goodbye to Claire, walking closer to Ms. Stone to see if she could catch a scent off the woman. "Such a naughty girl…" murmured Ms. Stone too low for human ears just as Naida got close enough to smell the light scent of blood on the woman's clothes. She walked on, acting like she didn't hear a word and continued out. She made haste down the darken streets, heading straight towards the carriage where Sebastian should be at waiting for her. Finny was kind enough to run down to the inn to tell her where Sebastian would be at to pick her up. And he seemed to be oblivious that he dragged dirt in, causing Naida to smack him in the head and lecture him out of the inn since she and Claire had to clean it all up.

As she walked down the street, the lessen people didn't nerve Naida. In fact, it was the strange presence behind her. She had a feeling someone was following her, but she didn't know who. She saw Sebastian waiting for her, she waved at him to tell him she was coming. He looked like he was posing on the seat of the carriage, he looked up from a book he brought and smiled. Naida smiled too, wondering what it would be like if they were humans and married. Would they be happy? Would they have children waiting for them begging that they spend time with them after they came from school?

Subconsciously, she patted her stomach like she had a child there. Sebastian must have been confused, she could feel his stare before something sharp pain was felt. "Sweet little prey, die." whispered a voice that Naida couldn't place as waves of pain radiated from her body. She gasped, looking down at her clothes to see them soaked in blood. _Her_ blood. Sebastian leapt down from his seat and Finny peered around to see Naida was indeed stabbed and someone was bolting for the shadows. Finny got off the front of the carriage too, Meirin and Brad poked their heads out of the carriage while Ciel sat there waiting for her to enter.

"Naida is hurt!" exclaimed Meirin, causing Ciel to step out and stare in confusion. There Naida was, clutching the sword that was driven in her heart as she quickly died in front of everyone. Her already pale skin turn deathly white, her vibrant sea green eyes dimmed as the life within her was snuffed out. She fell forward, collapsing to the ground without an utter or a final goodbye to her new family. Sebastian ran after whomever stabbed her, knowing Finny was going to lift her into the carriage and take her back to the house immediately before Scotland Yard was called.

Brad leapt into the driving seat as Meirin ushered Ciel back into the carriage as Finny cradled Naida's lifeless body. Finny was trying his best to resituate her, but the rest knew she was as good as gone. Through his sobbing, Finny was trying to find the correct words to get her to come back. "You can't die yet! We haven't even have Christmas together! What about that time you promise to have a picnic in the park and whipping up a special treat!" Finny wailed, trying to get her to come back.

Ciel was just stunned. She was that easily killed. One stab to the heart, that would make her seem human although she displayed inhuman traits. Nothing made sense. Here he thought she was like Sebastian, meaning very little things could kill the demon. Was he wrong? Was there nothing but demon whom carries few demon traits yet can be killed like a human?

"Naida?" Ciel asked, vaguely aware that Brad was helping him out of the carriage as they took him and the dead maid into the main part of the house. Finny laid her down on the floor, worried that Sebastian would be mad if he took her upstairs into her room. "Naida?" Ciel called again, this time more like a child who was lost in wonderment of someone passing. His violet eye was glazed over, he was in a trance as if he wasn't believing his eyes that she was dead.

Meirin went to a corner, crying hard as Brad turned away and stuck a cigarette in his mouth yet not lighting it. Naida always did complain about him smoking in the house… Each one was having memories of the short time Naida was there. Her scolding them, praising them when they did something right. And always coming to their rescue from Sebastian when he was about to blow his top in that ever calm way.

It was barely an hour before Sebastian returned, shaking his head that he didn't catch the person but he did have a good idea whom it was. "Cat's aren't suppose to die." He said softly, tugging the blade free from the stiffening body of Naida. He looked down at her, mostly at wondering if she was playing dead. He out of the rest probably knew she may have other lives. But, for once Sebastian was hoping she was playing dead.

"Humans, whining over nothing." came a voice. Sebastian turned his head as a black haired man walked forward. His faintly glowing champagne color eyes landed on Naida. He wore just pants, no shirt on his pale skin, and much like Naida he had his black tail and ears already out. "Oi, little kitten. How long are you going to keep at that?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" demanded Sebastian, narrowing his red eyes. "Yes, who are you?" Ciel asked, finally breaking from his trance to look at the intruder while the others were still mourning over Naida. "Her litter mate. Older litter mate." he clarified incase someone didn't understand. "Her older brother?" Ciel asked, glancing over at Naida's dead body.

"Oi." her brother walked over and kicked her cold corpse. "Get your ass up. No time for this bullshit." He gave another swift kick before Sebastian grabbed him by the throat. "That isn't needed." Sebastian said in a low tone, noticing that Finny and Meirin were becoming more frantic in their crying after seeing him kicked the body.

"It is." the cat demon stated, kicking once more, and this time harder. "She'll get her ass up. Watch." Sebastian was considering just crushing the demon's throat before a soft moan flittered in the room. Everyone turned their attentions downwards. Naida's chest slowly moved up and down, sounds of breaths came out of her body as her skin returned to that familiar healthy pale color they knew. Her eyes close once, reopening to show cloudy sea green eyes. She wasn't quite adjusted to her bearings, all she knew she could hear people crying and talking around her.

"You're an ass, Ches." whispered Naida.

"When have I've never been?" Ches replied back.

"Touché," groaned Naida as she sat up and rubbed the area where she was stabbed. "Ow…" She really needed a nap. And a bath. And whomever stabbed her to be tied up so she can scratched the living hell out of them for this. "Naida?" Ciel asked, and she turned her head towards him. "Yes, my lord?" She replied, seeing his one eye widen with surprise.

"What? Never heard a cat has nine lives?" She looked around at everyone. Even Pluto came over to grieve for her, but now he was close to pouncing her in glee if it wasn't for Sebastian being there. He was smart enough to know Sebastian would kick him for hurting her anymore. She rubbed her chest again, and she was going to peel it back if someone didn't cough at her tugging the ripped pieces any further apart.

"Got an issue with nudity, butler?" Ches remarked crudely, causing Naida to look up at Sebastian to see the heat in his eyes. "I'm see if there is a scar there." She said defensively. "And that was the shortest lived solo mission, Ciel." she protested, looking at him. "The asshole came after the second I finish one day of work. I bet money on Ms. Stone." She said.

"Ms. Stone?" Sebastian raised a brow at her, then Ciel was the one to step between the two. "Tomorrow. We need to clear things up with Scotland Yard about what people saw. No doubt they'll be looking for a dead body. Naida, go upstairs and get clean up. I'll come up with some cover story when they come. Tomorrow, we'll continue." Ciel said firmly before glancing at Ches. "I'll be sleeping in my sister's room. Right, Naida?" Ches said, that familiar brow raised to ensure she was on the same bandwagon.

"Of course. I feel safer with," she paused as she stood up and walked over to hug him. "My brother around. No offense Sebby." She winked at Sebastian, seeing the heat blaze once more before she took her brother back upstairs. Meirin and Finny were happy to hear she wasn't dead, in fact they were already in the kitchen with Brad and Pluto celebrating she wasn't dead. Of course, and thankfully, they thought Ches was wearing cat ears and a cat tail so they didn't think he wasn't human too.

"Things are getting interesting…" Sebastian murmured before follow Ciel to his quarters so they can talk about what Sebastian found out. No doubt, tomorrow when Naida comes in tomorrow with her information it'll piece everything together. Tomorrow the "Haunting Moon." shall finally be fed the blood of the perpetuator.

* * *

**Kiss-san: OMFG. Finally!**

**Haruhi-nee: Naida was right. That was short.**

**Monika-san: And painful.**

**Kiss-san: w I meant it to be like that… And sorry it took so damn long. Like I said. I was in a stuck. Went on hiatus, forgot the story for a bit, and now that I'm back I'm so hype on finishing the series!**

**Haruhi-nee: Why is Ches name Ches?**

**Kiss-san: Because where he came from, the village called him the Cheshire. Like in Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat. **

**Monika-san: but he's not purple…**

**Kiss-san: Hush! I meant he comes and go, like as in vanishing. -w-**

**H & M: Ah~.**

**Kiss-san: Ok. I'll be working on Chapter five soon. Chapter six of the KHR can wait until chapter five is out on this. And I did take off the April fools chapters. They were taking space and well…w I forgot to take them down AFTER April fools. -w-;;;**

**Haruhi-nee: Forgive the idiot. She's more stupid than I thought.**

**Kiss-san: *punts her sister out the door of her house and fixes her kimono again.* ANYWAYS. Chapter 5 should be out in the next few days/ this week. Please no mauling or stabbing. I'm working on it. ^^**

**Monika-san: Until next time, please R&R.**

**Kiss-san: See you next chapter, ciao-nee!**

**Chapter 5: Death fulfilling oath to the Haunting Moon.**

**Now we'll see who's the slippery bastard killing women! What's this! Mr. Portman is dead and Ms. Stone is missing! Claire is gone too! What's going on here? More mysteries are opening up and Naida finally solves the riddle behind whom thought she was dead. Till next time :3 Ja-nee! **


	6. Chapter 5, part 1

**Kiss-san: Ok, I'm back into writing the series. For all of you, I'm sure you're tired of promises. But in actuality, I am serious about producing more chapters. Something in RL has stopped me from making more Stray Cat chapters. I'm sorry if it took so long, I'm on good meds and I'm so ready to get more chapters out so you guys can enjoy. So… no emo moments from me. ^-^**

**Haruhi-nee: Why Emo moments?**

**Kiss-san: O-o Do I really have to say why? **

**Monika-san: Kiss-san doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own her Ocs.**

**Haruhi-nee: I want to know about these "emo" moments.**

**Kiss-san: You aren't my therapist, go away. Besides, I'm back in the saddle finally and more focus on out putting chapters. Isn't that good enough?**

**Monika-san: Yes, yes it is. That way your readers will love you more since you're getting treatment, putting out more chapters, and fixing all those errors that had were in some of the stories.**

**Kiss-san: See, Monika-san got it. Why not you Haruhi-nee-chan?**

**Haruhi-nee: Because I'm hard headed.**

**M&K: O-o**

**Kiss-san: Ok… away from the personal RL things, let me talk a bit about this chapter.**

**Monika-san: Did you want to do a funny scene for this one?**

**Kiss-san: Yep, wanted Naida to wake up with Sebastian in her room, scare the shit out of her, then her trying to run from him. Sadly, I forgot about the whole "Scotland yard is coming over" and she has Ches in her room.**

**Haruhi-nee: Is Ches staying a while?**

**Kiss-san: Nope, he's going to be leaving by the end of this chapter. He will be back in later chapters. This is his cameo appearance. **

**Monika-san: Didn't you spell Bard as Brad for a long time?**

**Kiss-san: ^^; Yep, and thanks to a reader (can't remember your FF name right now) I noticed I did switch the r and the a around. Hehheh…**

**Haruhi-nee: So, let's get the show on the road?**

**Kiss-san: Yes, and no more threatening readers. When you threaten, they threaten back for more chapters. So… *kicks Haruhi-nee into a room labeled "Mad doctor's lab" and locks the door* You need a slight personality change.**

**Monika-san: o.o;**

**Kiss-san: On to chapter five. Enjoy ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Death Fulfilling Oath to the Haunting Moon Part 1**

Naida awoken to hearing people chatting next to her door, she turned, rubbing her eyes as she tried to stir herself awake. A painful throbbing from her chest made her wince, placing a hand right where the sword was last night. She swallowed, pulling back the fabric of her night gown to see the pale, thin scar looking back at her. How many times has she escaped death before? Once before? "Seven more…" she murmured to herself, counting the rest of her lives left before she is completely human like with only one life left to live.

"I'm telling you she's fine. It was all a magic trick," Ciel's calm deduction came from the other side of her door. Naida frowned, looking over at her door to see the handle jiggle a bit. She tugged the blankets over her chest, seeing her brother, Ches, in that black cat form laying at the end of the bed. The door swung open, an officer falling to the ground as Sebastian opened the door for him even though it looked like he was going to force himself in.

"See, she's just fine." Sebastian said, smiling over to Naida who gave a weak smile back. Just what she needed, police in her room while she's in her night gown. The officer stood up, brushing his clothes off and pretending nothing happened. "Ma'am I'd like to have your statement on what happened." He said, pulling out a notebook as he looked at her. The detective with him sighed, walking in and shaking his head.

"Mrs. Michaelis, are you aware that Mr. Portman is dead and his assistant Ms. Stone is missing along with Ms. Claire, your boss?" the detective asked, seeing her eyes widen at the news. "What did you just say?" Ciel scowled, finding that now two of their subjects had disappeared. Sebastian had informed him yesterday that it was a woman whom stabbed Naida, and before Sebastian could corner the perpetrator, her partner in crime came in on a horse and rode off with her. The linger scent of perfume was all Sebastian had to go off of.

"No, I wasn't aware of that. I just came to not to long ago." Naida said, thinking back on what happened the day before. If it wasn't Mr. Portman, whom she thought it was going about killing with the aid of a demon, then who was it?

"Ma'am, I am aware you were attacked last night. But we may have to release to the public your alive-"

"Don't," Naida said, cutting him off. That made all the men in the room stare at her, and made her brother lift his head from his sleeping position. Ches never seen her act like this, she was more passive than to take an incentive to do something about it. He was glad his sister grew a much firmer spine. "If they think I'm dead, it'll be much easier for me to catch them off guard if they want a trophy. They didn't have time to cut my hair, meaning they will be wanting their trophy soon before my body becomes too stiff."

The two men of Scotland yard looked like they were going to be sick at her words. Necromancy wasn't something they heard about, to make love to the dead… "Just tell your chief what we will be doing to help in the matter, I'm sure he can understand that much." Naida added, seeing both men nod stiffly before having Sebastian lead them out of the mansion. Ciel stayed in Naida's room, looking at her over to assure himself she was capable of doing this.

"I'll ask the Undertaker to make something for a fake death," Ciel said before turning around. "It seems like your wound hasn't fully healed yet. Take the rest of the day to heal, we don't need you hindering us if you can't fight because of that stab." Ciel left, shutting the door behind him as he left her to her own means. Naida sighed, pulling her knees closer to herself.

"Don't be down, little one." Ches said, shifting into his human form and sat Indian style on her bed. His amber eyes showed he was concern, something he rarely showed unless he knew it was best to cheer her up instead of being a jerk. "A stab to the heart is going to take a bit to heal, you may still feel it every once in a while. I know how it is." He touched the scar on his chest, one that seemed to mimic the one she had. He too was stabbed there, making it easier for him to comprehend what she is going through.

"This make no sense, Ches." Naida looked at him, her eyes showed how confused she was. "I thought Mr. Portman was the one doing the killing. You know, killing off employees so that Ms. Claire would be out of business." Naida sat there, still trying to figure out what was going on. If Ms. Stone and Ms. Claire was both missing, what could it mean? She was thinking on the matter when a knock came at her door. "Come in," she called seeing Meirin and Bard pop their heads in.

"The young master said we're suppose to keep you in bed until you feel better Naida," Meirin said. Naida tilted her head, seeing Meirin's eyes were still red like she cried even more. Then she noticed a small trickle of blood leaking out the clumsy maid's nose. She tossed the blanket onto Ches, covering his torso which only made him frowned at her. "I don't need Meirin fainting on me because you're shirtless brother." She chided, causing him to lift a brow as he glanced over to Meirin. "Nudity bothers you too?"

Naida had to not laugh at his words. Unlike her, he's been living in forests and nudity was second nature to him. Since he's been living alone, he doesn't know how to conduct himself in the human society was well as Naida does. But it was amusing, since that inquiry sent blood gushing out of Meirin's nose. "Sorry," she said before heading to the bathroom to clean up. Bard laughed, a cigarette in his mouth as he looked behind him. Finny was there, hiding behind Bard as if he was scared to come into Naida's room.

"Come on in Finny," Naida said, seeing the blond tense at his name being called. "Yea, she's not a ghoul yet-" Naida hit him upside the head with one of her pillows. "Ow!" Ches glared at her before getting off her bed to go sulk. "Fine, I'll leave you to the nursing crew." He yowled, walking past the Bard and Finny. He said something to Finny, which made Finny straighten up from hiding behind Bard. Ches left, more likely to go find Meirin and torture her for a while since he found her very much amusing.

"So," Naida asked, pulling the covers back up and settled in the sheets. "What exactly are you two going to do?" Naida was curious about that. Sure, she can move around. It just hurt a bit more than any other time she had to heal. She can only escape death with those extra lives and once they were gone, one might as well call her human aside from her untapped demonic form. And she down right refuses to use that form, even if it was in a dire situation.

Finny came in, although his eyes too were red as Meirin, he seemed to have that same enthusiastic energy to try his best. "Well, we can play games in bed. Talk… or maybe do some pretend?" Finny suggested, getting an odd look from Bard.

"We're not doing pretend." Bard said.

"Why not?"

"It's childish."

"Naida may like it."

"Doubtfully she would."

"I think it would be fun…" Finny said, pouting at Bard's way of seeming to think Naida wasn't into something of that accord. Naida laughed, the soft sound caught both men as they looked at her. "Mhn, I'm fine with pretend. Although I shouldn't be getting out of bed, I can pretend from here." She smiled at Finny, seeing his eyes lit up like a child who received a present on their birthday or Christmas. "I'll go get some costumes!" He said with glee, bolting out of her room to do just that while Bard stood there stunned at everything.

"You like make believe?" Bard asked, his brow raised a bit. "I pegged you as a serious type." Naida's lip twitched at his words. Not that she wasn't a serious type, but sometimes having fun was alright too. "I am, but even I like having fun and relaxing. And if you want to smoke, take it outside. I'm sure Sebastian would be on you if you smoked around me." She said, giggling at how he flinched at the mentioning of Sebastian.

"Yea, he already told me not to. He sounded like he was bantering me on something I already knew. But if you think it's alright, I'll leave once Finny comes back to smoke for a bit then come back." Bard said, leaning against the door frame as Naida settled back into the comforts of her bed. She sighed, closing her eyes for a bit while she waited for Finny. She wouldn't have realized she would have fallen asleep before Finny woke her up to pretend they were canoeing down a river to find treasure.

It was for a good hour before Sebastian showed up, tray in hand with her breakfast. Finny and Bard left, most likely getting the clue he needed time alone with her. "Resting up well?" He asked, his poker face back on although he could see with that pirate like hat on her head she was indeed moving instead of resting. Sebastian went to pour her some tea, knowing that Ciel would be fine by himself as he gave Ciel enough information he could gather about Ms Stone and Ms. Claire.

"Yes," Naida said, setting down the hat as she lifted herself up onto the pillows to sit up and eat. She noted the vase on the tray had a rose in it, and she looked over at Sebastian whom still look like he wasn't bothered by the whole matter to taking care of her. "Sebastian, are you ok?" Sebastian blinked, looking at her confused at her meaning. Naida knew something was up. It was like he was keeping that poker face on to keep himself in control. Like he was afraid of letting her in, even though he already admitted he was falling for her.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I don't lie Naida."

"Don't bullshit me, Sebastian. I know something is up."

"And that will be?" Sebastian straighten himself up, his voice sounded annoyed and furious. He was, in fact, since he had a feeling she was going to be dragging something out of him that he didn't want. Naida narrowed her eyes at him, he felt like those stormy waters were about to sweep him away. And this time, he may not have a choice but to be swept away. Or sweep that storm of furry away with a different storm. _She's hurt…_ His conscious reminded him, making him stay out of arms length of her.

"Sebastian, I'm not stupid." Naida crossed her arms under her breasts, causing Sebastian to glance down briefly to gaze at the wonderful up thrusting view of her cleavage. "You haven't boasted at me for using your last name yet, and I have a feeling your not being honest. With yourself. I'm not human Sebastian, I'm not that fragile." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, her nose pointed in the air a bit as her eyes threw him a challenge.

And it was a challenge he was going to accept. That inner beast, the one he's been keeping at bay seem to snap. _His_ female was challenging him. And a challenge she shall get, but he still had to be careful. He had to remind his beast she was injured, thus playing with her was meant to be much less rough. _Don't want to further hurt her, now do we?_ It was a simple example to make his beast settle down a bit, but it still wanted to lay down the law that she was his.

The corner of his mouth tug, a smug smirk started to form as he turned around and locked the door. He didn't want someone interrupting them, not yet at least. "Something is going on in me." He admitted, walking slowly towards her. Naida eyes widen, as if she just realize what he did and what she's been locked in with after challenging it. And there was no where else to go, she's just going to have to face the male in her room.

"Perhaps you," Sebastian said, sliding himself onto the bed so he could straddle her body between his legs. He wanted her trapped, forced to see what she has done to him. "Would know what this is called, being that you know human emotional terms far better than myself." The tray on the nightstand might get cold, but he wasn't going to care at the moment. He can always whip up more later if she wanted it so. Naida swallowed, peering into his red eyes that were filled with lust.

"Lusting for someone isn't love Sebastian."

"It's not?"

"No," Naida said firmly, "it's not. Love is… more complicated than lust." How could she explain it to him? Didn't he say she stole his heart? _But that doesn't mean he comprehends it well…_ her conscious rang. She mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Of course _now_ she recalls that he may not get it. Just like how he wouldn't get that lust doesn't equal love. Lust is just a physical attraction, but would it lead to love? Naida was distracted by her thoughts when a gloved hand cupped her chin, forcing her gaze to be leveled with his. He still looked smug as ever, yet there was something else looming is his eyes. Curiosity? Longing? What was it that he wanted from her?

"Show me." Naida blinked a few times, wondering what exactly he meant. _Show me how to love._ It translated in her mind faster than she expected, and her body seemed to know exactly what her mind had in store for him. She licked her lips, seeing his eyes dart downwards towards them as if he was tempted to kiss her. But he held back, which she figured him trying to be a gentleman. Or a cautious one. "What do you like about me, other than I'm a cat demon?" Naida asked, seeing him frown at her words.

"I thought it was obvious I like your wittiness."

"Just because it's obvious, doesn't mean you can not say it to me."

"Why?"

"Women like hearing what men like about them, simple as that."

"That's not simple at all."

"You should already know women are complex creatures, silly." She laughed, kissing his nose as he gave a disgruntle snort. Sebastian was starting to get maybe what she was telling him. Was love this complicated? He's watched humans long enough, and still he didn't get that feeling they had. Maybe this frustration he's getting now goes with love, because her little "ring-around-the-rosy" is getting him irritable. He leaned closer, his eyes narrowed in annoyance and that was when he saw it.

That feline, smug look. One he knew too well, for he wore it many a times. "Tease," he muttered, leaning closer to capture her lips. Or least, he would have if it wasn't for a certain sound behind the door that caught his attention. He inwardly scowled, sliding a glare at the door knowing that it was two of the three "employees" of the Phantomhive family. "Another day, another time for lessons." He gave her a light kiss, sliding off of her bed and straighten his clothes.

Naida blinked, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she pulled the covers over herself and reached for the tray. Sebastian, as if he knew she was going for it, lifted it off of the nightstand and placed it onto he lap before telling her what she was having for breakfast. Outside the room, ears plastered to the door was Finny and Bard. Both trying to hear what was going on. They had a feeling that Sebastian and Naida had something going on. Finny was the one who suggested they may be a couple, or at least trying to, and Bard for once agreed.

If Naida was Sebastian's lady, that means they could run to Naida if Sebastian is giving them too much heat. Or, at least that how he saw it. "Are they saying anything else?" Finny pestered quietly, getting an annoyed look from Bard. "No, they went a bit quite all of the sudden. Man, and it was getting to the good part." Bard wanted to see if Sebastian would make out with her. Maybe a firm push in the right direction would get the romantic juices flowing. Or did Naida have one of those "bad boy" fetishes?

Before either of them could step back away from the door, it flew open and sending them both falling into Naida's room. "So nice to know that you two are taking nursing duty so seriously, which is so unlike how you do your other work." Sebastian's cool voice said above them. Finny and Bard look up, trying to look innocent although they knew behind that calm façade of Sebastian was an irritated man. One who doesn't like being interrupted when trying to make moves on his woman.

Meirin walked in, holding a few bed sheets and she looked down at the two. "I came with a new comforter for Naida, I thought she might want to bundle up more. Ches suggested it." Sebastian looked up at her, a brow raised as if to ask her about it but he decided against it. He really didn't need her butting into his business too. "Very well. I'll be back around lunch time. Please try to not poison Naida while I'm gone." He gave that eerily calm smile, causing Finny and Bard to shoot up into standing position and salute.

Sebastian wandered off, his mask back on although he went back to doing his master's bidding before lunch hour hit. Finny and Bard watched Sebastian leave, dragging Meirin into the safety of Naida's bedroom before closing the door. "Where have you been!" Bard demanded, causing Meirin to flinch. "Talking to Ches, he seems to have a funny view on how society works." Meirin said thoughtfully, which was something out of character of her.

"Ya, he seems to like walking around nude," Finny said. "Just like Pluto." Naida coughed on her tea, swallowing a bit before she looked at him. "Don't even mention that to him, he may punch you for it. He doesn't like being compared to dogs. It's a feline thing." Naida said, getting confused looks from the group.

"Feline thing?" asked Bard, his cigarette looking like it was about to fall out of his mouth.

"He… um, likes to think himself a cat. Hence why he so into being nude, cat's have freedom to not be collared, so he believes he shouldn't wear restraints on his body either." Naida lamely explained, praying that there was some sort of human logic to that. Then again, it was better to explain it like that then to say _"Oh no, he like walking around naked all the time. He lives in a forest, and he tends to change into a fuzz ball time to time like myself. But other than that, yes, he's almost like Pluto."_ And wouldn't Ches strangle her for that sort of thing.

"Oh," Meirin bonged her fist in her open palm. "That makes a lot of sense, he does kinda act like that." Finny nodded in agreement, although Bard looked less sold on the whole explanation of her brother. He shrugged, not really caring and went back to being leaning against the door frame. When Naida finished up her breakfast, Meirin picked up the tray and set the extra comforter down over the already existing one so that she'd be more comfortable.

Most likely Chest told her that Naida needed sleep, and the trick to make her sleep is to make the environment around her much warmer. Or somehow make it rain, rain seems to make her drowsy as well. "Sleep well Naida," Meirin said, walking out with the tray to more likely take it over to the kitchen. Naida nodded, seeing Finny sitting on the ground play with what she assumed was Pluto. She closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep before her mind went back into thinking whom it could be.

~.A few hours later, with Sebastian.~

He had just finished his investigation of his master, and was preparing lunch before Bard came down and messed with his food. Then again, it wouldn't be that Bard would mess up the meal since he's currently being Naida's watch dog for the time being. Sebastian paused, himself as he mixing up the puree that he needed. He missed the presence of Naida in the kitchen, that and hearing her bell made the kitchen seem…

Empty.

Cold.

Lonely…

Sebastian set down the bowl, clutching his heart as something painful jabbed at his heart as if it hurting thinking of not having her around. _You miss her little antics._ He did, and the idea of her not being around seemed to bring more of that same stabbing feeling in his heart. He took a deep breathes, regaining his composure so he can get back to work. He pushed the idea of Naida no longer being around away. If it brought such a pain with it, he didn't need it while he was working. No, the only time he should be feeling like that is when he failed to save her.

And he's only failed her once, and he'll redeem himself by killing the two whom attempted to take her life. He knew the fake death serum would be ready tomorrow for him to pick it up, he also explained to the death god he didn't want her dying. Just looked like she is dead, because the plan was to fool them. Not have her die on them again. He just needs to inform his master of what he found out while handing him lunch, then he'll explain to Naida about what will happen tomorrow.

That is, if the other three will allow him to even make her due something like what they had in mind. "Doubtfully," he muttered to himself, continuing his cooking as he heard someone coming into the kitchen. And that familiar presence made him turn his head. "You're suppose to be resting."

"I think you meant my sister should be, which she is since she's snug as a kitten in those sheets." Ches said, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Sebastian turned around, seeing the shirtless demon cat was still wandering around. "I just came to say my goodbyes. My sister probably knows why I'm leaving." Sebastian raised a brow at him, but before he could ask Ches raised his hand up to stop him. "I don't like interrupting things. As fun as it is to make that clumsy maid bleed from her nose, I know two males like us in here isn't a good thing. Naida doesn't need me here, she has a family. Both here, and in my forest."

"Your forest?"

"I never told her a settled down with a female, but I should be heading back. Women tend to become suspicious after a while. I only came for a visit, and knowing my mate, she'll have my hide if I don't return soon." Ches sighed, thinking about his mate just made him down right depressed sometimes. That woman had him around her pinky finger, and she knew it. But Ches knew it was love, and he couldn't care less unless some male brought up the matter his mate sometimes bosses him around. That's probably the only time he proves he still a man, even if his woman is bossing him around to take care of their pack and litter.

"They do, don't they." Sebastian said, amusement was in his voice since he never thought about it. "Indeed. Women like a lot of things we men don't care for. Compliments, cuddling, there's lists of things they like. Perhaps one day you'll learn, if not, you may become her scratching post." Ches said, smirking before he turned around the corner to make his exit. The corner of Sebastian's mouth curved upwards in an amused smile.

Naida making him her scratching post? Over his demonic body.

* * *

**Kiss-san: Ok, breaking chapter 5 down into two parts. xox Dear sweet god this is LONG. **

**Monika-san: True.. *explosion is heard in the lab* Um, is Haruhi ok?**

**Kiss-san: She'll be fine. It's just a small change in her personality. Nothing too big.**

**Monika-san: How exactly is it going to change her.**

**Kiss-san: Just so she won't say "R&R or I'll skewer you" to the readers. Nothing else.**

**Monika-san: Oh. Ok, I thought you meant remove that whole creepiness from her.**

**Kiss-san: O.o I'm not Jesus, I can only make instill fear into her if she says that phrase again.**

**Monika-san: I thought she wasn't afraid of anything.**

**Kiss-san: Oh she is… She hates watching a marathon of Sailor Moon shows and movies. Hence why I have the Mad Doctor doing my dirty work.**

**Monika-san: ._. You know, you are her are very much alike…**

**Kiss-san: No duh, we're sisters. ANYWAYS, back onto the topic of the story. I also forgot to mention, that when Ches shifts, since he's a bit older, he can sometimes materialize the clothes he is still wearing. I'll be releasing chapter 5 part 2 soon. May take a few days so no worries. I'm back in action, and I'm determined to finish this story. ^.~ Be patient, mks?**

**Monika-san: I take it Haruhi will be back next installment.**

**Kiss-san: *looks at clock* Might be at the end though… I need to hire a temporary co-host until then.**

**Sebastian: *Appears out of no where* You rang?**

**Kiss-san: *Screams and jumps into Monika-san's arms* Don't scare me like that!**

**Sebastian: Until next time, ladies and gentlemen. Kiss-san bids you adieu.**

**K&M: *sweat drops and scoots away from Sebastian* **

**Kiss-san: Ciao-nee people, until the next installment.**

**Monika-san: *weak voice* Bye…**

**Chapter 5, part 2:**

**Now that lunch is over, it's about damn time that Naida gets some action! Will Sebby and Naida get the criminal? And will they ever get that to French without the three Stooges lurking around? :/ Until next time, Ja-nee! :3**


	7. Chapter 5, part 2

_**Kissanpennun: Mosh, mosh. Welcome to Stray Cat, a Sebastian x Oc fan fiction. I'm Kiss-san, the writer. :3 This is the second part of chapter five, which should technically be the six chapter; however, I are lazy and made it second part. Now, since I'm getting to the nitty gritty. I will say something that was brought up in some replies. Yes, I do know my name if Finnish. *chuckles* Got bored with normal names, and tried using a foreign word as a name. Thusly, Kissanpennun became my penname because I liked how it meant kitten(s) in Finnish. :3 And yes, I realize that Sebastian may appear to be a **_**wee**_** bit out of character. **_

_**However, if you consider that I'm introducing a new character that wasn't part of the series; I would suspect **_**some**_** out of character moments. So, yes, expect some ooc with him when it comes to Naida. Also, someone told me that Naida meant "to fuck" in a different language. ._. Don't recall who was the one who reviewed it and told me, but I recalled that much. Now that lengthy thing is done, to the story. Enjoy the second part of chapter 5. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji; however, I own my Ocs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5, part 2: Death fulfilling Oath to the Haunting Moon**

Amidst her slumber, Naida shifted in her sleep while Meirin, Finny, Pluto, and Baldroy watched over her. In her dreams, nothing but tranquility was there. The warmth of the comforter and knowing the familiar scents of the Phantomhive employees that she called her family lulled her into a nightmare less sleep. However, peaceful dreams of sitting in a meadow of white flowers were bound to end. A sharp knock at the door jolted her awake, her blue eyes snapping open. The door opened, and groggily the cat maid tried to blink the sleep away. She'd rather not be asleep if someone came into her room; Naida feels as if it was showing a weakness along with being rude. For it could be the master of the household coming to talk to her.

Which her instincts were right on who was coming in the door. Sitting up and wiping away the sleep from her eyes, Sebastian and Ciel came in with lunch for her. Well, Sebastian was rolling the cart with her lunch on it; however, Naida noted that the demonic butler had that calm mask back up whilst Ciel looked a tad grim. "Afternoon young master," Naida greeted. She just got a bare glance at with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Naida," Ciel stated, "we need discuss with you the effects of the serum you'll be taking tomorrow. For you to fake being near death, you will need to know what will happen to you." Finny and Meirin gasped, both looking at Ciel then Naida who just simply nodded. Finny stepped in between the two, his fist balled up. "She already died once! You can't make her do something like that again! What is she really dies this time," cried Finny. Naida sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to hold her tongue a bit. She was going to lecture him on it; however, she knew why he was objecting.

"Finny. It's the only way to catch the criminal," Naida said softly. Finny turned around to her, tears were already brimming around his eyes. He was on the verge of crying once more. "Please understand, Finny." Naida opened her eyes, a sincere look in her eyes and face as she looked towards him. "Have faith that I'll come back. Besides, I still have a picnic to plan with delectable treats for you all in celebration. I'll leave the spot picking to you, of course." A sweet smile spread on her lips, and it was the one thing that seemed to ease Finny's worries. Naida gestured to Baldroy to escort the two, Meirin and Finny out. He got the hint, and managed to get them out of the door.

Sebastian closed the door behind them, but that was before he left them with a soft warning. "Find something to do for the time being. Or I can _find_ you jobs to do, ones that you should have been doing all this time." And Sebastian kicked Pluto out, finding the demon dog an annoyance. The three of them would head off as ordered, doing their "jobs". Shutting the door finally, Sebastian placed her lunch tray near her. Ciel sat on the edge of her bed, glancing at her for a brief moment. "How is your wound? Depending on your recovery, it will make it easier to know how badly you'll be handicapped."

Naida blinked, touching the spot where she was stabbed. The wound was healed completely, and she would be able to function properly by the time tomorrow morning's light came through the window. "I will be healed completely tomorrow. The slight pain isn't enough to hinder me, and considering being stabbed in the heart isn't so terrible. If it means catching a murderer, my lord." Naida said, smiling at him softly. Her ears appeared upon her head, flickering over in the direction of Sebastian. "Mn, it would appear you are in good health." Sebastian commented, pouring a cups of Earl tea.

He handed the cup over to her, knowing that the young master came in with his own. Naida accepted the cup, taking a small sip before setting it down onto the nightstand beside her. "How terribly out will I be before I can join the fight?" The inquiry caused Ciel to pause in sipping his tea; it would appear he wanted to hinder answering it just briefly while they enjoyed a cup of tea. Even Sebastian paused, glancing over at the young master to see what he would say. Certainly he wanted to know how his master would react, and knowing how much of Naida's death shocked the child meant he was still hindering in letting her fight. "For a good portion," Ciel said to break the silence. His hair curtained his face while it appeared he was looking into his cup of Earl Tea for something.

"I see," Naida said with a sigh following afterwards. "Please don't worry, young master. I won't let myself be killed again so easily. This cat wants to claw whoever did this eye out." This caused Ciel to lift his head, expecting her to have that calm mask that Sebastian had worn many times. However when he did look at her, he flinched at the look in her eyes; Sebastian hid his grin behind a gloved hand when he saw it too. Those blue hues tinted with green didn't hide the animosity towards whomever hurt her; nor did the sadistic smile on her lips hide her malicious intentions for the person. They would be as good as dead for crossing this cat.

Ciel swallowed, wondering if this was the demonic side of Naida she's never shown to anyone. It literally gave him chills just thinking about her killing someone for just hurting her. Even if he did have her on a leash for serving him, she doesn't have a contract with him. So technically she could turn on him if she desired so. Having such a wild card was dangerous; however, if he could keep her on his side she would be a benefiting pawn for a long time. "I see. Then don't disappoint me tomorrow at your funeral. I expect you to deliver once you wake up." Ciel said, sipping his tea and leaving as well. "Sebastian." Ciel called the demon, knowing how he'd linger there to tend to her.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. Wheeling the cart out with the tea, he gave a glance over to Naida. "Lunch should suit your tastes. Excuse us." Closing the door behind him, Naida glanced over at the lid of her lunch. She could smell the seasoning and the different sea food hidden under the lid. Give her a fish, she'd be a purring fool for a long time. Naida never said she preferred fish; however, knowing Sebastian was the type of male who would notice little things with her. Just like how she knows the little things with him since they've been around one another for so long.

Sighing, she lifted the tray and started to dig in. Midway in her meal, Meirin came back in to hide from Sebastian's rage. Seemingly the maid broke some dishes, Meirin also informed the cat about Baldroy and Finny may be in trouble too since they were also doing things Sebastian didn't want them doing. Naida giggled, finding it funny how those three always manage to get under the demon's skin without really meaning to. When she's always talking to others besides Ciel and Sebastian, her ears were always hidden. She chatted a bit with Meirin while she ate, finding her company exquisite since it was a quiet moment between the two. Naida truly enjoyed her little prattle talks with Meirin; they were funny to the cat demon.

As predicted by Meirin, Finny and Baldroy came rushing into Naida's room. "Ahaha! Totally forgot we had nurse duty once the young master and Sebastian were done talking to you," Baldroy said. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, which caused Naida's eye to twitch. "Cigarette," Naida said between thinned lips. She was really trying to not yell, for that would hint Sebastian where his torture toys ran off to. Fumbling with his lit joint, Baldroy stupidly dropped it into her half full cup of tea. This only irritated the cat considering she was going to drink out of that. "Oops…"

The three looked at Naida, seeing the maid stiff and on the verge of yelling. They never seen her angry. In fact, she made it a habit of being the nicer of the two when it came to her and Sebastian. However it appears that Baldroy's stupidity was pushing her over the edge. "Oops? Really," Naida inquired with smile. Meirin and Finny both hid behind Baldroy; terrified at how scary it was to see her speak so calmly although it showed she was furious. "If it was really an accident. Wouldn't you think getting me more tea would be proper compensation? Or would you like for me to call Sebastian so he can get me another cup?" The three employees flinched, knowing well what would happened if Sebastian saw the butt of Baldroy's cigarette in her cup. Not only that, but the lingering scent of nicotine was in the air; proving Baldroy was smoking near Naida when he wasn't supposed to.

"N-no," Baldroy said hastily. "I can get you another cup. Wait here." He grabbed the cup and the saucer in a hurry. Spilling some onto her bed sheets as he left, Meirin gasped in horror. If Naida was in the mood to call Sebastian for the cup, she'd call him about the linen that was stained by Baldroy's slipup. Meirin stripped the blankets off the bed quickly and hurried off to find replacements. "I'll wash these now before a stain sets in," Meirin quickly said as she left. This only left Finny in the room with Naida, who had just finished her meal.

Naida glanced over to the window, and Finny followed her gaze just in case she wanted something from him. "Finny," she said softly. He stood straight, and hand his hand on his head in a salute. "Yes," he stuttered. He was really praying he didn't do anything wrong. He never seen her bully anyone before. "Can you take the tray back to the kitchen? And tell Sebastian that lunch was superb, looking forward to dinner." Finny blinked, seeing her smile sweetly at him. It was almost like she did a 180 on him. Truth be told, she was only mad at Baldroy. Meirin overreacted and did that on her own. She vented, so she was all good.

"S-sure Naida," Finny said. He smiled back, picking up the tray and headed out of her room. Sighing softly to herself, Naida turned back towards the tightly drawn window. To ensure no one knew she was alive, her curtains were heavily draped and they were black. With the release information of the funeral tomorrow, it gave her time to relax and calm her nerves. There was so much confusion. Things weren't linking together at all. Claire and Ms. Stone were missing, and Mr. Portman was killed. The only thing that confused Naida was who would work with Ms. Stone. Evidently the scent of blood gave her away; however, it didn't explain why she would suddenly vanish.

And the cat was running out of reasons as to why Claire would vanish as well.

~Several hours later with Sebastian~

After seeing the young earl to sleep left the demon to his own devices for a short while. A time gap that gave him some time to go check up on his demoness. There weren't anyone awake; meaning no one would be able to interrupt him if he was to do something with Naida. Walking down the corridor, recalling he's been trying to locate Ms. Claire and Ms. Stone. Neither of them showing up; eluding him for a bit longer. If Naida was right, then Ms. Stone would be there tomorrow night with the murderer to collect her prize. However, he wasn't certain if they would appreciate the fact his cat didn't have sex with anyone. Well, at the most not with him yet.

Pausing at her very door, Sebastian carefully opened her door handle. The dim light scattered across her floor, softly illuminating what he assumed was her sleeping form. Stepping into the room, he set the candles down and turned towards her bed. A smirk formed his face, thinking he was sneaking up on her made him excited. Even in her recovering state, he can only guess she wouldn't be paying attention to her surrounds so she could rest up. Walking forward, his hand extended to touch what he presumed was her shoulder. He was met with the softness of a pillow underneath the blankets. Sebastian frowned, finding it odd that she wasn't under the sheets.

His red eyes scanned the room, knowing she was somewhere in the room. He could feel her presence within the room; Naida was there, yet hidden from his vision. "Kitten," Sebastian said softly. "I don't appreciate you hiding from me. Come out, I won't hurt you." He glanced around the room once more, forgetting the biggest furniture of the room. The demon seemed to think she was hiding away from the bed; in fact, she was hiding in plain sight. Right under Sebastian's nose; in the form of a black and white cat was what Naida's form was this eve.

Naida had yawned, stretching her small form to look up at him sleepily. The demon snuck in, and yet he hadn't noticed the fact of the cat lying on the bed. In cat form she wouldn't appear as if she was still alive. Ever since dinner, she's been in this form to ensure no one would attempt to see if she was alive. So far, it worked. Shifting to be in a sitting position, she pawed at Sebastian's stomach. The butler looked down, seeing her finally that she was right there. Not like she was going to sleep in her closet, nor was she going to curl up in his room to make it any better.

"_You were looking for me. Well I'm here, idiot,"_ she said in his head. He blinked slowly, his hands descending as he picked her up carefully. She gave him a peeved stare, telling him he better not do something strange to her. "Right under my nose, Naida," he purred. He cradled her in his arms and sat on her bed. She looked up at him, finding it odd for him to do something like this. Almost as if he was holding her when she was in human form. The window rattled, causing Sebastian to glance up. _"Let me on your shoulders,"_ she said. He did so, allowing her to position her body behind his head.

Walking towards the window, Sebastian threw opened the window to see nothing but the moon out. Naida caught something darting off the property; a sign that someone was spying on them. Sebastian closed the curtains; the silence between the two was evident. He saw what she saw; no words were needed to know Naida couldn't spend the night in her own room. If it kept up, they might see that she was alive and well. Ruining the trap altogether. _"Evidently one of them got antsy and came to look."_ Naida said, her thoughts brushing against Sebastian's mind.

He sighed, walking over to the dresser with the candles. _"It's too dangerous for you to be here on your own. If they catch you in your other form, then the plan will a failure."_ Sebastian said, picking up the candles. Naida nuzzled his cheek, her tail curling closer to his neck to avoid being singed by the flames. _"I take it this is when I say 'I'm not staying in your room, even for mission sakes'? Or shall I trust that you won't do anything without me scratching the living hell out of you?"_ Sebastian chuckled at her words, finding them quite amusing. To think she'd have to threaten him wasn't actually necessary. "I'll be one _hell_ of a gentleman tonight, my sweet little cat." He murmured under his breath, knowing she would hear him perfectly.

She shook her head, finding his 'one hell of a' phrase silly at times. Naida knew Sebastian was a man to his word. Well, demon, but she knows he'd keep his word with her. She kept herself perched on his shoulders. An interesting sight to see: a black haired butler walking down the corridor with a candle stick lit, and on laying on his shoulders a black and white cat. As he walked to his bedchambers, Naida thought it was interesting that his room didn't really have a window. Sneaky demon either boarded the window to ensure no one saw into his room, or there wasn't ever a window. She'll leave the option out in the open for now.

When he entered the room, closing the door behind him and blowing out the candles. He set the candlestick down and placed Naida down onto the bed. She pawed around his big bed. Considering his room looked like any bedroom, aside from the dark hues used on his bed itself. The black and red fabric used on his bed reminded her of him. And the soft touch made her wonder if he gotten himself satin sheets and pillow covers as well. "Only for you," Sebastian said out loud. Naida blinked, turning her head at him in wonder. What exactly did he mean by that?

He tossed a dress shirt onto the bed. "Dress in that tonight. Unfortunately I don't have anything ladylike for you here. Perhaps I should go grab one from your room?" Naida hissed at that question; bringing forth a smirk from the demon. He knew she'd object to him digging around her personal negligee. The sound of the bed taking on a heavier weight told him she shifted, and he closed his eyes briefly at the thought of her being naked behind him. Taking off his tailcoat, his gloves, and his shirt. He left his pants on, his shoes were taken off and he set them into the corresponding hampers for cleaning.

"Don't turn around," hissed Naida. Sebastian raised a brow, turning slightly seeing she was having issues with the buttons on his own dress shirt. Sighing, he turned around and buttoned up the shirt. "I said not to turn around." She raised a hand, claws springing forth in warning he was crossing the line. Sebastian eyes were closed while he buttoned her shirt up, pretty much opting out of having a pissed female in his bed. "I am doing it with my eyes closed my irritated feline. I won't make you upset tonight, so relax." He said softly, opening his red eyes to look directly in her eyes.

A faint blush stained her features, causing the cat demon to look away from his eyes. Embarrassed that she was this testy over such a thing. Then again, considering she never had been sought out by males before… This was a first for her. "Sorry," Naida said softly. Wrapping her arms around her waists, her arms squeezed her breasts together; causing the demon male to inwardly growl. Although she wasn't aware of her little temptations, he was painful aware when she was seducing him. His cat was going to slowly drive him insane; insane with want and longing.

Such a devious creature whom was ever so innocent. Only his cat can be such. "We must rest. The funeral is in the evening before the sun sets." Sebastian said, climbing under the bed sheets. Naida sighed, her ears flickering as she crawled under the sheets as well. When she was underneath with him, Sebastian pulled her close, invoking a mixture of a yowl and a yip. It even confused the male demon on what exactly he heard coming from his bed partner tonight. Turning her head, the marking of the contract with Ciel evident on his hand as he looked into her eyes.

"I won't do any more than a kiss tonight," he whispered. Naida swallowed, her tongue sweeping over lips as she anticipated his touch. Sebastian thought it was cute how she did it without knowing it. Seeing the black nailed fingers tilting her head just right; Sebastian pressed his lips against hers in a gentle goodnight kiss. Right now, he could thrust his tongue into her mouth and dominate her. But what fun would that be when he could do it after this whole matter had finished. Pressing her body more firmly against his, feeling the soft contours her body had to his as he sweetly drank her increasing passion from those light pink petals lips of hers.

He pulled back; satisfied when she made a little noise of remorse that he stopped. Sebastian wanted her wanting his next touch. Getting her addicted to his touch wouldn't be so terrible; meant she would only be seeking him out when she wanted to these sorts of things. Affectionate touches that only lovers should be having and ones she will be getting if he wasn't taking his sweet time accommodating to her naïve nature. Also giving her a chance to show him what love was all about. "Goodnight Naida," Sebastian murmured. He closed his eyes, feigning he was going to sleep so that she would follow suit. He really didn't need rest.

Naida didn't quite understand why he was sleeping, or pretending to do so. Perhaps he thought if he did so, then maybe she would feel a little more comfortable sleeping if he was also doing the same. It was a strange and considerate gesture coming from him, given she would be too tense with the awaiting dawn to sleep. She was nervous to be close to death once more just to catch these bastards. Pushing those awful tasting thoughts away, Naida let her eyelids flutter close and allowed sleep to take her over. A peaceful sleep filled with sitting in a meadow, and tonight she had a companion by her side. She's not going to admit the dark haired male was Sebastian. But who said it wasn't?

When Sebastian opened his eyes a few hours later, he glanced over at Naida to see how deeply asleep she was. She was practically snuggled against his frame, her head tucked under his chin and he could feel her tail near one of his legs. He mentally sighed, finding the situation unpleasant. If he woke her, she may not get back to sleep before she does anything else. He tried untangling himself from his feline, finding the task a bit harder since once he removed one of his body part from her; somehow, another part of him is substituted for the lost one. Honestly, he wondered if she didn't want him leaving her when she was sleeping. He finally found a way to untangle himself from his bed partner, sighing with relief he didn't wake the darling cat from her sleep. The only way he escaped was he put the pillow he used in her arms.

Seeing her content face, snuggling the fluffy pillow made him smile. How cute his cat was. Obviously his scent was enough to keep her lulled in her sleep. Brushing a strand of white hair away from her face, Sebastian decided he'll dress quickly and leave. He did so, sneaking out of his bedroom without even waking her once. The cat demon must be so stress about the mission that she hadn't slept properly until now. He went about his daily routine, before he had to go get the serum that they need.

As a precaution, they transported Naida as a cat to the Undertaker with clothes for her change into for the funeral service. Ciel decided that Sebastian can go with her, knowing that he couldn't be confident that the serum wouldn't kill her. Sebastian knew how the serum worked, and the serum was being provided by Lau for the time being. Ciel wouldn't put too much faith in anyone but Sebastian to know what was given. When they arrived, Sebastian was left with Naida for a brief moment. Considering she used his last name several times, it would be most appropriate for the husband to prepare the funeral. And he planned to do so, knowing everything ride on how well they fooled everyone into thinking she was dead.

After further explaining the effects of the serum, Sebastian waited for her to come out. Draped in a white gown used for funerals, her black and white hair braided and lay on her left side. "Ever so beautiful," Sebastian murmured. He brushed a gloved finger over the side of her face, and Naida turned her head away. He sighed, seeing the worry in her. Her hands were fidgeting with the ends of her hair, a sign she was nervous yet again. His words were not soothing her, they were making her far more nervous because she knew she was going to be very dead like soon.

"Naida," Sebastian pulled her closer to him, "please. Do not fear of this. I promise you will awaken in time to deal your own justice." Naida glanced up; still concerned that she will die. Another extra life gone; another step closer to be stuck with one life like a human. One chance to live never suited her well, and she used her lives wisely. She didn't want herself to lose another from this serum, and if she did she'd make Lau pay for it.

Sighing, she let her gaze look down and she nodded. When she thought they were done talking, Sebastian surprised her. He tilted her head back up, forcing her to look him in the eye. Those red eyes burned and swirled with emotion. Emotions she didn't think he'd have. He kissed her gently and stepped back. Handing her the serum, he gave her one final look. "Do not fear death, kitten. Sleep knowing when you wake… that the scratching post will be close. As will I and our lord."

Naida swallowed, clasping the bottle and glanced over at the coffin in which her body was to be laid in. Sebastian left, going to inform the Undertaker how he'd wanted her body to be presented. And in the back with Naida, she got into the coffin and took the serum. She coughed, the pain in her chest returning as she felt the familiar cold grasp of death. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to accept the terrifying fact that she was indeed dying. If she kept fighting it, she might as well be killing herself. When the Undertaker came in the back with Sebastian, the sight seen caused Sebastian to still.

Naida's chin was rested against a folded arm, her eyes half open as they gazed blankly at the floor. Her body looked like she attempted to pull herself out of the coffin before the effects of the serum took effect. Sebastian swallowed the clawing emotion that demanded he go to her side, to lift that pale face of hers and call her back. She needed to be this way; otherwise, the plan wouldn't work. He'll have to put his "feelings" away for this. "Please take care of her as discussed, Undertaker." Sebastian said, turning away to leave. The Undertaker laughed, sliding a glance over at him.

"Is it possible that Sebastian fears she'll never open those eyes ever again?" Sebastian feet halted at that inquiry, unable to move from the fact. Was it fear he was feeling? Fear of losing her forever? His feline torn from him, cast into the grasp of death to never return? "It's only natural for a _husband_ to fear his wife will never return when we're playing a dangerous game with Death." Sebastian replied, leaving the building so he didn't have to see Naida's body anymore. He didn't wish to continue feeling this fear anymore.

It wasn't because he didn't wish to feel it anymore; he didn't need it when he had more pressing matters to deal with. Fear can wait when it is necessary. He returned to the manor, informing the rest that the funeral was in a few hours. He dressed his lord, and then he dressed himself when the time came. He drove everyone to the church, and helped Ciel out of the coach. There were quite a few people there. Most of them were people who were friends of the Phantomhive family, and even Elizabeth's family was there.

"Sebastian," Elizabeth said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear your wife died. When did you two get married? I never knew you were married." Sebastian smiled sadly, playing the part of the grieving husband to the teeth. "For a year we have been married. She had been living with her brother for a while because she was worried about her sister-in-law's health about the children she was giving birth." Sebastian explanation appeared reasonable.

"I couldn't tell her no, and she was always the one to wanted to help family. How could I deny her that? It was that very loving and kind aspect of her that I found charming. She stole my heart, and we've been together ever since." Sebastian continued, watching Elizabeth gobble up the information. It appeared as others took it as the truth, which would smooth out the reason as to why. Married only a year and they were mostly apart. Perhaps he'd have Naida write him many letters, a several months' worth of letters to make the story more valid if Elizabeth deemed she needed to see the letters.

The funeral went as planned. And when Sebastian came up to the coffin, a indigo rose in hand surprised most. The white roses surrounding Naida as she laid there peacefully, her face relaxed as if she was dreaming in her sleep. Her hands clasped together between her breasts, her hair draped over her shoulder and gave her an angelic look. If only he could kiss her awake; to have her open those lovely sea-hued eyes and suck him back into that entrapment spell of hers. To make him constantly feel emotions, and desire to toy with her in his own affectionate way. "You shall have my heart, always," Sebastian said, placing the rose in her hair.

Leaning over, he kissed the pale pink lips of hers and closed his eyes. Gazing at her once more, the sharp pain he felt before came back when he started thinking of her gone. But he knew now that she'll return, so the pain subsided ever so slightly. These human like emotions were annoying; however, having them weren't troublesome when Naida was perfectly fine. Sebastian stepped away from the coffin, and he just briefly caught sight of what he assumed was Claire. He glanced down to find Ciel, and the boy was already gone. And sure enough, Ciel had caught sight of Claire as well as he did. "Excuse me for a moment," Sebastian said.

He walked out of the church, seeing that Ciel had Claire by the arm. "My lord," Sebastian said, grasping his hand. "That is not a way to treat someone who came to mourn over a person's passing." Claire looked up at Sebastian, the pain etched in her face before she shook her head. Ciel let go of her arm, glaring at her. "Explain why you've went missing after Mr. Parker died." Claire looked up, the shock on her face became apparent the woman didn't even know that Mr. Parker was dead.

"I thought if I disappeared for a little, Mr. Parker might give up trying to make me his wife." Claire explained, looking at the ground. "I wasn't expecting that Naida would die. I'm so sorry, my store must be cursed by my sister." She fell to the ground, sobbing. Ciel frowned, wondering what she meant. "Cursed by your sister?" Claire nodded, saying in between sobs. "My sister, Julia, was suppose to marry my fiancée before she died mysteriously. And when I took over the inn from our parents, only terrible things happened to the people who I hired. It must be Julia cursing me from her grave. Loathing me."

Ciel look up at Sebastian, who only wore that expressionless mask. If Claire thought her sister was doing it from the grave. "I'm sorry," Claire said looking up at Sebastian. "I didn't want her to work at the inn, but she seemed so friendly and I wanted it to work out. I didn't think she'd die so soon." Sebastian gave a small smile, and shook his head. "Ms. Claire, please don't worry about it. I'm sure next time she goes looking for work elsewhere to tell her no." Claire blinked, confused by his words. Ciel gave Sebastian a peeved stare, wondering if he was deliberately telling a possible murderer that Naida wasn't dead.

"I must be going," Claire said getting up. "Ms. Michaelis… I know you want her back, but she is gone. Forever. There is no next time…" And with that, she left. "You knew she wasn't that killer." Ciel said, glancing over at Sebastian. "She doesn't have the same perfume as the one who we're looking for. Besides, a killer wouldn't openly come to their prey's funeral when there is a possibility they could be found out." Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded, and they returned to the church.

Sebastian explained that he was having Naida buried later in private. When everyone left, it gave Sebastian time to have the church locked up and everything set for the plan. Ciel hide in one of the dark enclaves while Sebastian did the same, hiding him and Ciel from anyone detecting them. The moon came out, illuminating Naida's coffin lid with streams of moonlight. When waiting, they thought perhaps the killer wouldn't show up. But, the door to the church swung open and two people entered. "Seems like she's still here," came a woman's voice.

Two women; one with red hair tumbling down her back, and the other with light brown hair. Much like Claire did, but it would appear this woman was much younger than her. "Shame she had to die," the woman with brown haired said. "But Claire just doesn't learn. Right, Ms. Loretta Stone?" Ms. Stone smirked, brushing a hair away from her companion's face. "Shame such a beautiful woman died to teach her a lesson. A grieving husband such as Mr. Michaelis doesn't deserve her." Loretta said, glancing down at Naida's peaceful face.

A knife gleamed in the moonlight, and Loretta tugged Naida up from the coffin. "I would think that was rude, defiling my _wife_ while she's supposed to be in eternal rest." Sebastian said, in a bored manner causing the two women to turn towards them. "Why are you here," exclaimed Julia, shocked to see the Earl of Phantomhive and his butler there. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, looking at the two women as they spoke. He didn't deserve his cat? They didn't know anything about if he did or didn't deserve her.

"I can see why Claire thinks it's a curse. Or rather, it's you somehow causing mischief even after purposively dying, Ms. Julia Rustenburg." Ciel said, figuring out why Claire assumed her sister died. Even if there was no body proving her sister did die, there were many pointing towards that she may have just disappeared so no one could find her. Julia glared, balling her fist up at the two. "No man can understand woman as good as another woman does." Julia hissed, glancing down at Naida.

"We're just saving this poor sap from a life of misery. Baring children, having to listen to a husband's beck and call. Things women shouldn't be doing. They should dominate men, since we're the ones giving them life." Loretta said with a purr, pulling Naida close for a kiss. Sebastian had to keep himself under control when he saw the woman kissing her; only because those were _his_ lips to kiss. _Calm down, once Naida wakes up knowing she was kissed. I'm sure that feline would scratch the hell out of Loretta for it…_ He tried telling himself.

Ciel sighed, looking at the two. "Obviously the women who were at Claire's were being reformed, getting back on their feet after losing so much. And you killed them just to save them? Aren't you cutting their chances for better short? They were better off alive with Claire." Ciel said, knowing that Claire's business was indeed legit. Julia rolled her amber eyes at Ciel, and it was proof enough that the sister wasn't human anymore. "So? Better dead and immortalize in their beauty than turning to sags because of a man."

Loretta placed Naida back into the coffin, smiling at her. "Wait patiently dear. Soon, you too will join the collection of beautiful hair that is immortalized forever." Once she glanced over at Sebastian, licking the blade in anticipation. "Sebastian, destroy these two," Ciel ordered. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian walked forward, a sadistic smile plaster on his lips as he knew he'd enjoy taking these two out.

Loretta and Julia both charged Sebastian, Loretta flanking from the left as Julia came at his right. Loretta stabbed at an opening, Julia following the same instinct and pulled out a similar large knife and went at stabbing Sebastian. He dodges, trying to figure out an opportunity moment to escape and kill them. But the two on him at the same time made things difficult, all he could do was dodge the two. One of them managed to grab him from behind, allowing the other one to stab him in the shoulder as he tossed the other one off. He didn't like how they were working together, flawlessly closing the opening the other left open. If only he could get one off, then the other one would be ever so easily disposed of.

Just as Loretta was going in for another stab, this one aimed at his heart, a hand grabbed the back of her throat. "Sorry for waking up late," a tired voice of Naida was heard. Julia stopped attacking; giving Sebastian time to move away and see that it was Naida holding the back of Loretta's neck. And she looked pissed, like someone who just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The terrifying look in the cat demon's sea blue eyes, those narrowed cat slits accompanied by the omniscient aura she permeated. "I thought you were dead," Loretta gasped. Naida tossed Loretta into the closet pew, snarling at the woman. "I doubtful you were even aware I was a demon. Cats have nine lives, and this one will enjoy scratching your eyes out. Justice for all the women you killed."

Julia stared there surprised, as if she couldn't believe that they attempted to kill a demon. "Why is a demon married to a human?" Julia demanded, charging at Naida. "Are you that pathetic to stoop down low to marry a human? You're worthless as a demon! You deserve to die," screech Julia. Just as she was about to stab Naida, who was still staring at Loretta, Sebastian intercepted her broke her arm. "Sorry to tell you," Sebastian said coolly. "But a demon marrying a _demon_ isn't actually pathetic." Loretta and Julia both looked at each other than to Ciel.

"Sebastian, Naida," Ciel said. "Kill these two now." That's when the two realize just who was pulling the strings. "Yes, my lord," Naida and Sebastian said in unison. Naida took care of Loretta while Sebastian dealt with Julia. Sebastian could easily deal with Julia, her moves were full of opening and it gave him chances to strike at her already weak spot. The broken arm of hers didn't help as he grabbed her arm, twisting the blade so it was slammed into her heart. "Return to hell," he said, plunging his own hand to rip her heart out.

Loretta didn't have time to anguish over the matter of her partner dying. Not without receiving a devastating swipe from those sharp claws of Naida's. Naida was on the offensive, moving swiftly at any opening that she was given, trying to inflict injury to slow her prey down. The only thing Naida manage to do was rip up Loretta's clothes, shredding the fabric of the arm and the torso. Showing just how accurate Naida was if she just barely dodged getting her skin sliced by those sharp claws. The feline was relentless; never giving her a chance to lift her knife to attack. Sebastian stood near Ciel, watching Naida with fascination since it was the first time either of them seen her fight.

Naida backed off slightly, showing that she was giving leeway to Loretta. Loretta took the chance, aiming for Naida's heart. "Die bitch," Loretta exclaimed, thinking she had won. Ciel was took a step forward, but Sebastian halted the young earl. Ciel looked up at him, wondering why he stopped him from calling Naida out. It seem foolish for her to be soft on Loretta, but then he looked back to see why the demon butler had a smirk on his face.

Blood dripped to the floor, and a pulsing heart exited the back of Loretta's back. Naida's other hand gripped the blade, blood dripping from the tight grip she had on it as she held onto the demon's heart. "Shame," purred the feline, "that it ends here. Time to return to hell." Loretta paled as Naida applied pressure to the heart, squishing it between her fingers. Loretta exploded into ashes around Naida's bloody arm and hand. "Sorry my lord," Naida said, looking at him. "Sometimes fooling them into thinking I soften up helps with battle. She wouldn't just be a good girl and let me scratch her eyes out."

Ciel blinked; surprised that Naida was capable of handling herself as she said she could. This meant that they can tell Scotland Yard that she wasn't dead, and the people who caused the other deaths were now off the streets. Ciel sighed, turning as he returned to the coach waiting outside for him. Sebastian and Naida followed. Sebastian helped Ciel into the coach, but told Naida she needed to clean her hand. She walked behind the coach to where there was a bucket of water. Sebastian watched her clean her hand off, and returned to the back of the coach.

Sebastian pulled her close real quickly, darting his tongue past her lips that parted in a surprised gasp. He plundered her mouth, claiming it as his territory, and making sure he branded himself on her. Even if it was a small one, it was a step closer to completely claiming her. One step at a time. Naida had her hands on his chest, trying to push him away; however, somehow she didn't have the strength to do so. Being overwhelmed by Sebastian, scent and taste seem to make her weak to fight back. _Oh for fuck sakes, just let him have you_ hissed her libido.

She on the other hand, didn't need to hear that from her body. _Why don't you shut up and let me do whatever the hell I want,_ Naida shot back at it. Sebastian pulled back, tracing her bottom lip with a gloved fingertip. _And miss having him in a night of passion? Why wait? Have a happy now_, her libido reasoned. She swatted it away, not wanting to deal with her lions demanding to be taken by him. She swallowed, unsteadily stepping back from Sebastian. "Let's go home," Naida said.

He smiled, kissing her hand and helped her into the coach of the carriage as well. "We'll arrive home shortly. Then I'll make some late dinner." Sebastian said. "We," correct Naida. "We will be making a late dinner for everyone." Sebastian chuckled, finding her correcting him very cute. "Indeed we will." And he got onto the top and got the horses going, heading home. The case was closed, and the haunting moon has been appeased.

* * *

_**Kissanpennun: It took me FOREVER to get this done. xox So much was going on, and then I lost this chapter that I started up on my other computer. Thankfully I recalled the beginning, so writing the rest took me a while to get down with. Ah… I feel accomplish outputting this chapter after so friggen long. I'll try to get a chapter six out once I figure out what the heck I'm going to write it on. I haven't got an idea for chapter six, but I'll be sprinkling bonus chapters until I can figure out something. Chapter six may just be what someone suggested as a chapter in the reviews. ^.~ I'll tell you whom it is when I get a feel for it. But for now, those bonus chapters to keep ya'll happy until the next tea- I mean chapter. owo;; Please R&R and I'll see you all next time. Ciao-nee. :3**_

__**Bonus Chapter 1: Gossiping about the couple  
**

Someone suggested that we get to see how the other servants believe Sebastian and Naida's relationship fairs. And we all know Meirin with that perverted mind of hers! How does Baldroy, Finny, Meirin, and Tanaka see their relationship? Do they think Sebastian is getting his his nooky when it appears Naida isn't dishing it out? Or do they suspect that Naida dominates Sebastian in bed? Shall we huddle these useless fools together and see how badly (or great) their gossip is before Sebastian and Naida come to make them work. ;3 It's gonna get hot, hot, _hot_ baby! Till next time, _Jaa ne_!


	8. Bonus: Gossiping about the Couple

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to the bonus chapter of Stray Cat. :3 Here I take a fan's suggestion on seeing how those useless Phantomhive members see the two demon's relationship. And dear lord, I tell ya, I didn't think it would be this funny to write. xD I mean, seriously, I wouldn't thought that writing down those four's thoughts on the relationship would be so giggletastic. So, as suggested by SebastianFan870, ya'll are going to see how those servants review their relationship. This takes place after chapter 3 but before chapter 4; I will do another bonus of the three so they can assume how the progression went after a few chapters. So this one won't be lemon; however, it will be lime. ;D Lots of sexual suggestiveness about how the two could be hitting off behind closed doors. Oh poor Meirin, she's gonna nosebleed a lot. But this is gonna be a fun chapter. **_

_**:3 I placed a warning, and whatnots. Turn back now if you don't wanna see it. So please enjoy this bonus chapter! Gossiping about the Couple; oh those idiots are good for something indeed…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji; however, I do own my Ocs. **_

_WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! This chapter contains some sexual images, suggestions, and sexual fetishes. This is a Lime chapter, so it's not as graphic as a lemon chapter which is detailed sex. You have been warned._

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Gossiping about the Couple**

Meirin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tanaka all sat in a circle while Sebastian was out with Naida and the lord was somewhere in the home. Of course they were aware that Naida and Sebastian pretended to be husband and wife for a day, and they also wondered about their relationship. Particularly Meirin after seeing Sebastian shove Naida into a corset one day. The blush on Naida's face as Sebastian tried to secure her into the tight constrictor was intense for the maid. Especially when Naida was making breathless pleading gasps, and Sebastian looked like he wasn't willing to be so nice.

While the others were silent, Meirin went off to her own little bubble over her head as she thought about the scene she saw not to long ago. A bit of fantasy mixing with it since Naida and Sebastian seemed to be a pair made in heaven.

_Sebastian had Naida bent over a table, her little ass in the air while she wore a undergarment and the corset she was to wear. Nothing else hide the white flesh of hers from the butler's red eyes. Sebastian wore his usual white shirt, a pair black gloves, black slacks, and his shirt was undone at the top. His foot was planted on her right side on the table, both hands gripping the strings to the corset tightly while he pulled to tighten the blasted contraption onto his submissive partner. Naida turned her head, panting as her hair was toss about her face. "Sebastian," Naida whimpered as he tugged the corset harder. "Please, no more," the breathless panting made the butler chuckle. He leaned closer to her, his mouth inches from her ear._

_He all but purred in her ear, "Not yet, kitten. Just a bit longer." This made the female squirm under him, tossing her hair back out her eyes as she tried to get away from him. Of course that little derrière swipe against his groin, making the male growl at her in a low tone. "Woman," he growled. It was a warning and appraisal for her taking action. He tied the corset at the current point, turning her over and pinning her lower body with his. "Do you not understand the situation you're in, _wife_?" The inquiry caused Naida to shiver, her blue-green eyes slide away to look else where from his eyes. _

_Those lovely irises were darken with desire, her breasts were flushed and rising with each breath she took. A temptation for him to lean down, tug the corset away from the mound of flesh, and pull it into his mouth to suck upon it. He gripped her chin, forcing her to look his way, and saw the desire hidden in her eyes. The need. "Do you want me to give you a slow, torturous one, kitten," he purred the inquiry. "Or a fast, deep fucking your fancy?" He grinded his hips against her, rubbing the bulging section of his pants to show her he was prepared for the union. "Sebastian, can't. Lord in home," Naida whispered, her English still broken even though Sebastian demanded it to be perfect. _

_He growled, pulling her lips closer to his and heatedly stared down at her. She was his captive, and she was his lover. If he wanted to fuck her while the child lord was watching, he will. It matter little to him; all he wanted was her hot, sleek wetness surrounding him as he plunged his shaft into her sheath. Nothing else matter. Sebastian Michaelis is going to fuck his cat, and there was no stopping him. "Doesn't matter. You're mine, admit it cat," he huskily said. A single gloved finger slipped under the top of the corset._

_Naida's eyes widen deliciously to him, her heart beating faster as he started to tug the corset down from the swell of her breasts…_

"I think Sebastian and Naida are a couple," Baldroy said, breaking Meirin from her fantasy. Her nose was bleeding, and she pulled a handkerchief out to dab it away. Finny glance at her before looking at Baldroy and Tanaka. "What makes you thinks so? I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Finny tilted his head after saying such, making Tanaka laugh his "Ho ho." Baldroy sighed, a cigarette in his mouth as he glanced over at Finny. "Did you miss that he had her bent over a table half naked one day? I mean, seriously, I'm certain those two are a couple. No way a single woman would allow a strange man to do that to her."

Meirin perked up at that, knowing that she was fantasizing about some parts that were said. But those two together just seemed good together. But that scene itself… naughty. "I second that," Meirin quipped in. Finny crossed his arms, thinking long and hard about the times he's seen Naida and Sebastian together. "Would it count as them being a couple if Naida made Sebastian crawl to her," Finny asked innocently. Baldroy and Meirin gawked at him, moving closer to him to spill the beans. That was something new. Sebastian crawling towards Naida? Oh others would have loved to see that!

"Tell, tell," squeaked Meirin in hopes to get the dirt on the little escapade she seemed to have missed. Finny blinked, scooting back so the two weren't on his lap as he thought about that day. Everyone seemed to form a bubble as they imagine Sebastian in the situation that Finny was talking about. Since he was outside Naida's room, she saw this going on.

_Naida's legs were closed, folded together as she wore nothing but black lacy lingerie and a black garter about her right left thigh. Her body was inclined due to her leaning back on her hands, looking over at Sebastian in a sultry way; a smirk hovered on her lips as he prepared a stocking for her. "Sebastian," Naida purred, moving her right leg away from the other and waved it in the air. "Can you put that on me darling?" Sebastian looked up from what he was doing, his red eyes held a mixture of uncertainty and want. He wanted to glide his tongue up the bare skin of hers legs, yet knew better since she could use that against him. To taste her skin and find the spots she found erogenous meant quite a bit to him. _

"_As you wish, my dear," he murmured, walking over to her and kneeling down. Slipping the white stocking over her foot first, he slide it upwards slowly. His gaze lifted, watching her reaction as he did so. She appeared un-phased by his touch. But her eyes were darkening with desire nonetheless, a sign that he may get what he wanted if only he endured her torture a bit more. A bit more and she'd be under him. Once the stocking reached closer to her knee, he pressed a kiss there before continuing his way upwards. With the stocking in place, he did the other the same way. Slowly and kissing her knee when he reached it._

"_Mn, Sebastian," Naida purred. She reached down with a hand and Sebastian tilted his head up. The nail of her index finger trailed over his jaw, traveling below his chin before flipping to the soft pad of the finger. With his head at the angle she wanted, he waited patiently for her next command. "Crawl to me." His eyes widen at the demand, seeing her slide her body away from him. Sliding backwards with her ass in the air, very much like a cat backing up and making the tomcat very aware she was teasing him. With Naida's back pressed against the headboard, he waited a few heartbeats. If he moved now, he'd pounce her and probably won't be rewarded for his good behavior. _

_Not a damn thing would be given to him if he jumped her; he must do as she wishes. His kitten wanted him to crawl to her, who was he to deny her? Stripping his shirt off, baring the a finely toned body under the shirt he wore constantly. Wearing only gloves, he stood up and placed a knee on bed. It sunk under the light pressure of his weight. "Come to me Sebastian," Naida purred again. That throaty rumbling of her words sent a shiver down the demonic butler's spine. That was something he wanted every time she was in heat; purring her demands at him to make him also crazy. Crazy with desire to fuck her brains out. _

_He leaned over, his palms resting on the bed sheets; a slow sliding motion as he crawled his way towards her. Naida must have lost her breath when he moved, seeing him coming towards her like a sleek predator coming to gobble his prey. His arms were too long, reaching her foot in one slide as his hips shifted sexily when he drew his bent leg across the sheets. But what really took her breath away was that heated stare, the stare of a male telling his mate she's going to be taken. Taken in a wild union only meant for the beasts. She had to take deep breathes to stop herself from becoming a easy victim of his pheromones. A female in a limp state; wet and ready to be positioned and fucked. _

"_Sebastian," she murmured as he drew closer. He positioned one arm on either side of her head, entrapping her there. He leaned in, kissing the crook of her neck as she let a few purrs escape her. "Yes, kitten," he inquired while sliding his hot tongue over the bare skin of her shoulder. Tasting her finally after so long of not even getting one glimmer of hope. "Ma-_

"Wait a bloody minute," yelled Baldroy, startling Finny from his story telling. He doubted a word the gardener said. That sounded awfully like he was making it up. There was no way Sebastian would be _that_ submissive to Naida beforehand, then get his dominance back at the end. "Are you sure you saw that? Or did you just see him help her dress?" Baldroy angrily asked while Meirin recovered from the nosebleeds she had while the story was going on. Finny gave Baldroy a peeved look, insulted that he insinuated that he was lying.

The blonde huffed, knowing that Baldroy had nothing on the couple. "Okay, what's your experience with Naida and Sebastian? And you can't use the corset incident either! What other proof do you have of what they are to each other," heatedly demanded Finny. Tanaka let out a " Ho ho ho ho" while Baldroy flushed at the statement. Evidently the cook had little on the couple, and the corset incident was the only one which he had. But since he was being called out on it, he'll have to make a believable one. Where could he see those two have a private moment? It's not like he could just say it was in Naida's bedroom again, because Finny used that. Which meant he couldn't possibly use that setting again in his defense.

Baldroy coughed, crossing his arms as he thought of good ploy to say. "I saw them in the kitchen one time at night when everyone was asleep. I assumed it was a robber, but those two were at it." He said confidently, even though Finny and Meirin looked like they disbelieved him. "What were you doing up so late," Meirin inquired. "I was hungry," he snapped testily. "I went to grab some leftovers and ran into them nearly. Hush up and listen to the story," Baldroy as he said his tale of the two.

"_What was that," Naida said, glancing over at the kitchen entry way. Sebastian was prepping for something in the morning for Ciel's breakfast, and he glanced over at her. "Possibly nothing," he said. Naida shrugged and went back to kneading the dough to make fresh bread. After a few silent moments, Sebastian stopped what he was doing and walked in behind Naida. He slipped one arm about her waist, the other traveled up her stomach to grope one of her breasts. _

_Naida moaned, her flour covered hands stopping what she was doing as she allowed Sebastian to hold her in his arms. "Sebastian, the prepping," she reminded him. He deviously kept at fondling her breast, nibbling on the side of her neck as he made a little audible sound to agree he knew. However the demon was preoccupied with her neck and breast since he hadn't had her in a day. Today was a break from their training, and he just wanted to grope her. Maybe convince her to hurry up her prepping so they can get to bed quickly. A round of sex before waking the lord and he'd be a very happy male. _

"_Sebastian," she chided softly. She wiggled her bum against his groin in hopes that he would let go. He didn't, this just made him do a slow roll of his hips to grind against her ass. And the ridge of his erection slide ever so slowly in the crevice of her derrière. Naida let a little squeak out, surprised he was already partially hard from just the actions he was doing. "Are you that impatient, dear," she laughed the inquiry at him. "Mm," he murmured against her neck. He bit down on the tendons of her neck, wanting to leave a lasting mark that she was his. No one else's; Sebastian Michaelis owned this fine female._

_Naida stopped kneading the bread, and sighed over so softly. He was nothing but a horny male, always wanting sex and nothing. _

"That is so a lie," Meirin yelled at Baldroy in the middle of his tale. He flinched, wondering what gave her that impression. "Sebastian isn't a horn dog looking for a lay, he's a gentleman," Meirin heatedly said. If it was one thing she didn't like more than someone hurting Lord Ciel, was someone lying about Sebastian's personality. He was a gentleman; not some player looking for the next score. Baldroy glanced away as Finny realized he was being gypped as well. "That's right! Sebastian isn't like that," Finny angrily commented.

Meirin glanced over at Tanaka to see if he had any dirt on Sebastian and Naida. "What about you Tanaka?" He came out his chibi state briefly, his eyes serious and he coughed. "Well," he started.

_Sebastian was placing the dining cloth down on the table for dinner, Naida was waiting with the dishes to place down. Setting the plates down for the guests that were to come to Phantomhive manor, she always moved effortlessly around Sebastian who was placing down the silverware behind her. Little chimes of a bell tied to the maid's hair told him when she was on the move, and he moved after her. A simple, usual routine prattled with talk betwixt the two._

"_Are you going to be wearing that tomorrow eve," Sebastian inquired as he set the next silverware down. "Wearing what?" Naida asked as she rounded the bend of the table to set down more plates. "The thing I gave you earlier," Sebastian said smoothly. Naida didn't bat an eyelash at what he said, finishing up placing the plates down. She turned, narrowly missing him as she grabbed the napkins that were to be used with this set on the table. Starting her walking around again made things a bit slower. It also dragged out a conversation that would have ended the moment they finished. _

"_Doubtful."_

"_So cruel, and I picked out that lovely piece." _

"_Don't care, I won't wear a scandalous thing," Naida sharply commented back. She didn't want to hear his excuses for what he gave her. It was, in her opinion, scandalous for her to wear such a thing. Sebastian gave a smug look as he placed the glasses down. "Not scandalous."_

"_Liar, it is so scandalous."_

"_Not if it's shown to a private party."_

"_Oh, so you're admitting you're a pervert by getting that? Darling." _

"_You know you want to reward me for teaching you English."_

"_Reward the man who buys see threw nightgowns? Doubtful."_

"_Tease," Sebastian said with a grin. _

"_Pervert," Naida shot back. _

"_Only for you." Sebastian reminded her._

"_So you say, perverted sadist," Naida said. _

"_Only sadistic towards those idiots, not you," Sebastian said as he finished placing the last glass down on the dining table. Naida had already finished her round with the napkins and glared over at him. "I am no fool Sebastian. I know far better than what you're use to," and after saying that, Naida vanished into a hallway to do more work. Sebastian sighed, glancing in the direction she left him. "A woman who tugs the strings of my emotions… You make me yearn for so much more, kitten."_

Tanaka deflated back to his chibi form, taking another sip of tea as he sat there. Meirin had to clean another nose bleed from what was hidden in the tale. A see through nightgown. Sebastian got her one, wanted her to wear it, and she denied him because she was a tease. A typical thing, which leads Meirin to think Sebastian will sooner or later snap. Pinning Naida down and taking her as he pleases. Hence why her fantasy about what those two do behind the doors always insinuates that he'd be dominating her into a submissive state. Baldroy and Finny didn't get how that described their relationship since that was the normal around those two. Evidently the two blondes missed the sexual undertone in the seemingly serious conversation.

"I was hoping for a sex scene," Baldroy said in an irritated tone. Finny was going to say something, but he paled at what was behind Baldroy. "I mean, come on, those two have to have sex sometime." Baldroy continued, completely unaware that the male butler he was talking about was _right_ behind him. Sebastian had that calm look on his face, although he was very irritated to walk in on these idiots talking about his sex life. His fucking sex life with Naida. There wasn't one, not until he got her to the point she was begging for it. "Glad to know you're ever so curious about me and Naida," Sebastian said cheerfully.

Meirin squeaked, Finny yelped, and Baldroy paled at the voice behind them. They all jumped into a group cowering of the demonic butler who was beyond pissed. Naida was in the kitchen preparing for dinner, so she had no idea what was going on. But Sebastian knew, explaining why he was cracking his knuckles. "If you're so into gossiping, perhaps you can gossip about how you're not doing the duties I left you before I left." Sebastian stiffly reminded the group, which in turn made them run off to do what they were suppose to do a long time ago. The demon sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed his temples about this whole matter. How was it that his love life was the gossip topic of the manor? He didn't even want to think of what disgusting things they thought of what was going on between him and Naida.

"Sebastian, the bird is in the oven as you asked it to be." Naida's voice came from behind him, and he turned to see the demoness was glancing down the hall at the three leaving. "Do I want to know," she inquired while her faced held puzzlement. Sebastian smiled, placing on that cracked mask of lies to show her everything was alright. "No, no. They're just not doing their work as usual. I'll prepare the meal, you set the table as we planned, Naida." She nodded, turning around to head towards the dining area. Sebastian had held back the side of him that wanted to reach out and pull her back to him.

Sighing softly at the turmoil his emotions were now in thanks to those idiots; Sebastian went back to work. These emotions weren't needed as he prepared for his lord's dinner. He'll deal with these feelings later in the night when he can corner that cat by himself. Tempt the feline into his arms. For now, he'll just focus on work. Work before seduction; that's his motto when Naida was around.

* * *

_**Kissanpennun: And with that, the bonus chapter is done. x3 I know I'm a tease, insinuating that they were going so much farther than what was said. But I like to tease since it makes the chapter more funny if there was interrupts **__right_ _**as the part was about to get good. Now, I'm going to admit that Baldroy's was suppose to be a lame one. It was a lie; hence the lameness. If it was a real one, woo, we might have had Naida handcuffed to the bed. Or Sebastian handcuffed to the bed and Naida holding a whip. :3 Yea, those two I just said were ones I was thinking of, but I liked the ones I did. More funny since there is two intense ones, and then that lazy half assed one. **_

_**So, I'll get onto Chapter 6 after this. I thought of a really good one. SebastianFan870 gave a prompt to one, but I veered it a different way. No worries though! :o It's still good. The next chapter is gonna be one of those chapter full of drama. Naida and Sebastian drama that is. :3 Till next time, ciao-nee!**_

**Chapter 6: The Copy Cat Demoness**

What would happen if Sebastian knew a demoness from the demon realm who looked similar to Naida before he met her? That's right; this demoness looks similar to Naida aside from eyes, those ears, tail, and personality. The demoness isn't a cat demon; she was the one ignored by Sebastian for the longest time. This woman wants Sebastian, and he accidentally greets he with a kiss thinking she's Naida! Obviously Naida isn't a happy cat. Pissed he couldn't tell the difference. Her feelings that were growing for the demon are crushed when he seemingly keeps mistaking the two. This woman will do anything to ruin Naida's chances with Sebastian. What would Naida do if she knew he was deliberately letting this woman sabotage their relationship just to see her jealous for a little bit? Let's see how Naida reacts to her man being taken. This has a beginning, middle, and an end. :3 Till next time! _Jaa ne._


End file.
